Entre miradas
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Porque el primer amor nunca se olvida. SasuxHina
1. Chapter 1

_**Entre miradas**_

Masashi Kishimoto es el autor original de los personajes.

La historia es creación mía.

Disfruten.

๑ ๑ ๑

_«Mamihlapinatapai: una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._

_Del extinto idioma yámana de Tierra del Fuego, es la palabra más concisa del mundo»._

๑ ๑ ๑

En efecto, la luz se reflejaba desde la ventana y eso indicaba que ya era hora de comenzar la rutina matutina. Sacudió su cabeza mientras se tallaba sus ojos, pestañeó un par de veces y estiró sus brazos.

_¿Qué hora es?_

Toda la noche había tenido frío, apenas tres días habían pasado desde que ella y su familia se había cambiado de casa. La semana anterior fue ocupada para todos. El motivo de la mudanza era sencillo y un poco fatídico, la quiebra de una de las empresas de su padre, Hiashi Hyuga.

Es cierto, seguían teniendo algunos lujos pero nada era como antes.

A Hinata Hyuga no le importaba el dinero, ella procuraba ser sencilla en sus gastos y vestir con ropa de marcas normales. Sin embargo, la más perjudicada fue su hermana menor quién por cierto se había deprimido cuando tuvo que darle a su padre su Ipad color rosa que el año pasado había adquirido en Estados Unidos. Y lo peor es que no paraba en ello, sino que su hermana tenía por lo menos tres Ipad sumado a muchas cosas superfluas. Su padre le había consentido en todo desde la muerte de su madre y claro que tenía los recursos suficientes y hasta en exceso para cumplirle cada uno de sus berrinches y caprichos. Pero al final la competencia y la vida habían cobrado la cuenta y ahora estaban en un punto decisivo en el cual cualquier movimiento todo se caería: las empresas de Hiashi.

Ya habían perdido mucho capital, y por ello se mudaron a una casa más modesta y tuvieron que vender aquella mansión de diez cuartos que contaba con una alberca (que rara vez usaban, por cierto).

Evidentemente, Hiashi no quería que sus hijas se vieran envueltas en un escándalo, así que fue discreto y les pidió lo mismo.

Hinata aceptó la situación e incluso quería ayudar trabajando un poco en alguna tienda de ropa o de alguna cosa, su padre le dijo que no era necesario. Pero ella seguía aferrada a no dejarle todo a él, entonces por lo menos quiso buscar en su colegio una beca. Su promedio era bueno, así que no estaba de más que la colegiatura no le saliera tan cara a su padre.

Se hizo una coleta y se puso el uniforme de su escuela, a pesar de ir en Preparatoria debía usarlo. No solía tener amigos, el único que sabía la situación era Kiba. Su mejor amigo, al cuál lo conocía desde hace muchos años.

La historia de cómo se conocieron es sencilla. Bastantes años atrás, Hanabi había querido tener una mascota, pero Noriko y Hiashi se habían negado rotundamente a ello. Y fue como Hinata descubrió que Hanabi tenía asma, evidentemente el problema no era tan grave pero sus padres no querían comprometer la salud de su hija menor por ningún motivo.

Cierto día, Hinata iba caminando con su hermana por un parque y escucharon un débil sonido proveniente de uno de los arbustos, Hanabi corrió y Hinata la siguió, y ahí fue cuando encontraron a un pequeño cachorro.

Hinata le dijo a Hanabi que no podían tenerlo en casa y la menor de las Hyuga lloró ya que ella anhelaba tener una mascota.

Sin embargo, Hanabi pasó por alto todo y corrió tanto como pudo con el pequeño cachorrito, al llegar a casa se encontró con sus padres, los cuales le prohibieron nuevamente tener una mascota, a pesar de que Hinata trató de convencerlos fue inútil.

-Hay algo que podemos hacer- dijo el padre de las niñas en aquella ocasión- la esposa de un colega del trabajo le encantan los animales, quizá ella pueda tenerlo.

Y así fue como conocieron a Kiba.

Ese mismo día, la familia Hyuga fue a hacer una visita al amigo de su padre, Kazuto Inuzuka. Y efectivamente su esposa amaba a los animales en especial los perros. Un niño pequeño, de la edad de Hinata se acercó a ellas y las saludó.

-¡Un perrito!- el niño corrió a abrazarlo.

Y así fue como el niño llamó al perrito como "Akamaru".

Pero las cosas cambiaban, el padre de Kiba se divorció de su esposa al considerarla como _agresiva._ Renunció en la empresa Byakugan y su paradero fue desconocido. Y la madre de las Hyuga falleció tiempo después.

Sin embargo la amistad con aquel niño, llamado Kiba Inuzuka y las Hyuga seguía…

De repente, los recuerdos de Hinata desaparecieron cuando vio que su mejor amigo había llegado a su casa.

Después de la quiebra de una de las empresas de su padre, tuvo que vender su coche y fue ahí donde Kiba le dijo que podía contar con él para lo que fuera necesario.

Al llegar a la escuela, todo era igual. Pero su vida ya no era la misma y ella lo sabía, desafortunadamente Kiba ya no estaba en su salón por problemas que el mismo había generado el año pasado en el Laboratorio de Química, y fue así que se tuvo que cambiar de grupo.

-¿Estarás bien?- el chico le entregó una bolsa a Hinata.

-¡Mis galletas favoritas!- ella saltó de alegría- Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte- sonaría increíble decir que Hinata no se sonrojaba con Kiba, estaba tan acostumbrada a su amigo que ya no sentía pena- estaré bien, supongo.

El chico se despidió para ir a su respectivo salón.

Hinata sentía su cuerpo temblar, estaba en el mismo salón, en la misma escuela pero se sentía diferente. Esa era la palabra con la cual podía describirlo.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, en el lugar más alejado del salón, donde ella podía mirar el jardín de la escuela.

Pero algo la interrumpió de su paz interna, y fue el hecho de que un grupito de niñas estaban amontonadas en la puerta, Hinata las conocía a todas ya que habían sido compañeras en los cursos anteriores de colegio.

Y todas estaban ahí por una razón: Sasuke Uchiha.

El era el chico más popular del Instituto del Fuego incluso era conocido en otras escuelas. También lo conocían en la Universidad, dado que era el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, quién era unos años mayor que Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- una chica de cabello rojizo lo abrazó haciendo que el chico la empujara y saliera corriendo en el acto hacia un lugar atrás de Hinata.

A ella no le importaba el chico, de hecho, ya habían estado juntos toda la preparatoria pero jamás habían cruzado palabra.

-¡Hola!- un chico rubio iba corriendo por el salón, empujando sin querer a muchas de las chicas que seguían en la puerta

-¡Idiota!- gritó una de ellas.

-¡Perdona!- paró en seco-¡Eh! ¡Hola Hinata!- agitó su mano rápidamente, la chica sonrió, y Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke.

En su escuela usaban mesas, en las cuales se sentaban dos personas.

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke gruñó para si mismo.

Era difícil entender cual era la relación de estos dos personajes, Naruto y Sasuke.

Se conocían desde la secundaria y se habían vuelto inseparables a pesar de ser polos opuestos. Mientras Sasuke era un chico popular e inteligente, Naruto … bueno, digamos que a el no se le daba mucho estudiar y a pesar de que también era popular no agradaba para nada a las chicas.

Ellas preferían a Sasuke, por alguna razón desconocida y en ocasiones en las fiestas, Naruto tenía que hacerla de gaurdaespaldas con su mejor amigo ya que, en efecto, Sasuke era acosado de una manera brutal.

Pero al Uchiha no le importaban las mujeres de su escuela, las consideraba a todas inmaduras e iguales. Ya había asistido a las hermandades de la Universidad de su hermano y las chicas de esas fiestas eran _divertidas. _Naruto sabía muy bien a que se refería Sasuke con esa palabra y era simple: sexo.

Sasuke no era para nada un santo, cada viernes se iba de fiesta con su mejor amigo a algún antro donde hubiesen mujeres _divertidas_.

A Naruto le entristecía que ninguna mujer se fijara en él. Es decir, siempre que salían las mujeres corrían a por Sasuke, ignorándolo a él completamente. Lo que era cierto es que feo no era. Sus ojos tan azules como el mar y su cabello rubio podría haber enloquecido a cualquier mujer, pero su actitud dejaba un poco que desear, dado que en palabras de su mejor amiga Sakura él era u_n completo inmaduro. En cambio "Sasuke" era inteligente, maduro, perfecto._

_Si, perfecto._

Pero esas eran las palabras de Sakura, una de las acosadoras de Sasuke. Lo cierto es que el Uchiha se sentía vacío. ¿De qué servía ser popular si al final del día se sentía mas solo que un olote?

Hinata apuntaba en su cuaderno todas las cosas que necesitaba, Kakashi Hatake era el maestro de matemáticas y aparte era el tutor de su grupo.

Todo eso sonaba muy "secundaria" pero su escuela así era. Y nadie podía cuestionar al director del Instituto del Fuego: Hiruzen Sarutobi, y mucho menos a la sub-directora Tsunade Senju.

-Entonces, como les decía- Kakashi se sentó sobre el escritorio, era un maestro relajado pero eso sí, muy estricto- tenemos que trabajar en equipo, sé que muchos de aquí les encanta ser individualistas y trabajar por su cuenta y eso está perfecto- aventó una hoja- mejor me ahorro darles un discurso y seré directo, los organicé por parejas para que así trabajen hasta el final del curso pero no solo en mi materia sino en todas las materias.

Todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de una decisión así

-Es su último año, y deben acostumbrarse a trabajar colectivamente. Es obvio que si les digo "reúnanse por parejas" se conseguirán a su amiguito, amiguita o a su novio o novia. Porque no nos hagamos, ustedes están en la etapa en donde experimentan cambios.

-¿Usted organizará las parejas?- Sakura alzó su mano

-Así es, y no hay cambios. Deben aprender a ser equipo, me importa poco si se llevan bien, si no se han hablado o les cae mal la persona. ¿Está claro?

Y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para las fangirls de Sasuke.

En cambio, Hinata seguía dibujando en la parte trasera de su cuaderno, no es que fuera una dibujante perfecta pero le gustaba hacer uno que otro dibujo, era la manera en que ella se concentraba ya que en ese momento tenía un sueño terrible.

Kakashi fue nombrando a las parejas una a una.

Algunos expresaron su rechazo, otros simplemente les daba igual y a muy pocos les daba alegría.

-Hinata con…. – Kakashi sacaba un papelito de una bolsa- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Todas las chicas se quedaron mudas.

Hinata era una chica conocida por su extremada timidez, aunque ningún chico podía negar que era muy bonita. Sus ojos aperlados le daban un aspecto misterioso, su cabello y su piel eran únicos. Pero ella prefería estar sola a todo momento, a no ser que Kiba fuera quién la acompañara. Por eso, muchos se habían hecho la teoría de que ellos andaban. Pero nadie había visto algo entre ellos, más que una simple amistad, aunque esos eran los chismes que corrían entre las chicas y entre algunos admiradores de Hinata.

Sasuke alzó sus hombros y sintió su cuerpo relajado. Gracias al cielo, de todas las mujeres del salón le tocó la más tímida, callada y… ¿retraída?. Si, eso. Pero prefería que Hinata fuera su pareja a que Sakura o Ino estuvieran en su camino.

Era lo más sano.

Aunque, a decir verdad, jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, pero eso era lo de menos. A final de cuentas solo mantendrían una relación meramente escolar y para su suerte ella andaba con Kiba, desde luego eso decían y a el no le importaba en lo absoluto investigarlo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Muevan sus traseros y cambien de lugar!- Kakashi bostezó y levantó la hoja que minutos atrás el mismo había tirado, era el famoso discurso del director hacia los alumnos en donde los convocaba a tener compañerismo, pero Kakashi consideraba eso como "aburrido"

Todos, sin excepción obedecieron las ordenes del maestro.

Sasuke aventó su mochila junto a Hinata, haciendo que ella se asustara.

Ella simplemente abrazó su libreta de notas. Esa era meramente personal, se podría decir que ahí hacia sus dibujos o ponía alguna tontería que se le viniera en mente. Jamás había estado cerca de Sasuke. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo se suponía que iba a comunicarse con él?

Con Kiba hacía buen equipo, ya que lo conocía de por lo menos diez años. ¿pero con Sasuke? Evidentemente tenía miedo, más porque el era conocido como un chico frío y sin emociones, totalmente opuesto a Kiba, quién emanaba calidad de donde fuera.

La clase de Kakashi terminó, no sin antes dejarles una investigación con su nueva pareja.

-Es….este- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos- ¿co-cómo nos po-pondremos de acuerdo pa-para el trabajo?

Sasuke la miró con molestia. Si algo odiaba es que la gente fuera así, así como era ella.

Tan insegura en sus palabras.

-Haremos la investigación en un documento, pasame la información y yo la acomodaré- alzó sus hombros.

Hinata lo miró con miedo, Sasuke hablaba rápido y con firmeza, es como si ya tuviera pensado que harían con el trabajo desde tiempo antes.

-Ah…si…pero ¿Cómo te envió la in-información?

-Deja de tartamudear, me molesta. Ten- y le extendió un papelito- ese es mi correo electrónico y por favor- se acercó a ella, haciendo que temblara- no le des a nadie mi correo.

-Si- dobló el papelito con sumo cuidado y lo metió en la bolsa de su sweater.

Sasuke esperó a que ella le dijera algo más, pero fue todo. Y eso lo hizo sentir bien, después de todo ella podía ser una molestia pero no al extremo como las demás.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

_«Mamihlapinatapai: una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._

_Del extinto idioma yámana de Tierra del Fuego, es la palabra más concisa del mundo»._

๑ ๑ ๑

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, la cual era bastante grande. Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

"_Un mal hábito_" pensó para sí mismo.

Desde el divorcio de sus padres nada era igual. Ni lo sería.

Su madre,- quién por cierto era la persona más noble que haya conocido- se había hartado de la ausencia y frialdad de su padre. Aquella noche discutieron por enésima vez, Sasuke creyó que sería una de tantas peleas rutinarias pero no fue así.

A Fugaku Uchiha le pareció estúpida la demanda de divorcio de parte de Mikoto, sin embargo firmó sin reprochar. Ella no pidió mucho, a decir verdad ni aún divorciada pediría dinero.

"_Toda una dama"_ se lamentaba Sasuke.

Y es que como su madre no había nadie. A partir de ese momento, su padre se volvió un adicto al trabajo y ahí fue donde descubrió que había diferentes vicios. Sasuke tenía uno, o quizá dos e inclusive muchos.

Uno de ellos eran las mujeres.

Pero no era como si fuera un romántico, no. Era un Casanova, tenía la habilidad de conseguir que cualquier mujer se fijara en él y que esa chica hiciera lo que él quisiera en el momento que él lo indicaba.

Nunca se había enamorado, cada que veía a las parejas caminar en la calle se sentía mal por ellos. El amor para él era como una clase de esclavitud. Y a él no le importaba, nada relacionado a enamorarse. Todo era simplemente un juego en donde ellas terminaban golpeándolo, llorándole y lo que el prefería: que le rogaran.

Eso aumentaba su ego a tal grado que se sentía muy importante y se sentía más que invencible. No le quedaba ningún remordimiento del dolor que les provocaba a las chicas después de acostarse con ellas, ni siquiera tantito.

Todas eran unas fáciles, a perspectiva de él.

Ya llevaba el tercer cigarrillo, aunado a una taza de café. Sabía muy bien que en la noche tendría un dolor de estomago terrible, pero tenía una flojera extrema. No quería ir a la cocina –que por cierto estaba vacía- para hacerse un cereal.

Siempre estaba solo en casa, sin embargo aún le tenía respeto a su antiguo hogar. Claro está que en su momento sí fue un hogar.

Nunca llevaba a las chicas a su casa, eso jamás. Prefería irse a un hotel o a la casa de Naruto. Su mejor amigo era huérfano y era tan despistado, el pobre no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual hasta el momento y en cada oportunidad que tenía, Sasuke se lo recriminaba. Pero llegaba el contraataque de su amigo que le decía

_"Pero tú jamás has tenido novia, cabrón"_

Y eso le calaba a Sasuke. Porque era la verdad. Una cosa era acostarse con una tipa que acababas de conocer, y otra muy diferente era decirle "_¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_ y hacer una declaración cursi. Las chicas se le habían declarado, por lo regular le daban una cartita – las cuales terminaban en el bote de la basura- aunque Naruto le decía que se las regalara, ya que de ese modo no se sentiría tan _"loser"_ con las mujeres.

A sus diecisiete años, Sasuke sentía que ya no le quedaban emociones fuertes, por ello recurría a los cigarros y muy ocasionalmente a alguna droga. Pero tampoco era como si se fuera a volver un adicto. Para nada, el sabía mantener todo bajo control.

Abrió la ventana de su recamara, sentía como el aire la estaba faltando. Y no era para menos, había fumado dentro de su recamara sin ninguna ventilación.

Aburrido y fastidiado revisó toda la ropa que tenía. Tenía una fiesta para el viernes, no es como si quisiera ir pero Naruto le había insistido, es más, le había amenazado con decirle a Itachi que se había acostado con su ex novia.

Y desde luego que ese era el secreto mejor guardado de Sasuke.

La chica en cuestión fue novia de Itachi por cerca de ocho meses, un día ella llegó a la Mansión Uchiha e Itachi se fue de compras.

A comprar alcohol, claro.

Inmediatamente comenzó el ligue entre la chica y Sasuke, para no entrar en detalles terminaron en una cama.

Después de eso, ella cortó con Itachi y buscó a Sasuke. Y se acostaron un par de veces más, hasta que a Sasuke le dio remordimiento, no por la chiquilla. Sino por su hermano, ya que este estaba un tanto deprimido por la ruptura. Si se llegará a enterar de lo que pasó… probablemente terminaría en una fosa clandestina.

Así que tuvo que decirle _"si"_ a Naruto para la dichosa fiesta de niños. Así le llamaba Sasuke a las fiestas del Instituto del Fuego, ya que eran infantiles y tontas. Donde iban chicas de cabeza hueca.

Pero algo lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos y fue el hecho de que sintió vibrar su teléfono celular.

_Un nuevo correo._

Abrió la aplicación y se encontró con el correo que debía enviar Hinata Hyuga.

_Que flojera. _

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las nueve de la noche, había estado fumando por más de hora y media.

_Ya que…_

Se sentó en su escritorio, encima de él. De ese modo se sentía libre, en otro tiempo su madre le hubiera dicho que para eso existían las sillas. Pero ella ya no estaba, la veía cada mes, y eso si tenía suerte.

Y se puso a trabajar en la investigación.

Lo que llamó su atención es que Hinata no había dejado ningún mensaje, es decir, sólo envió la investigación y ya. Ni un simple "hola". Eso molestó a Sasuke.

Todas las mujeres le hacían conversación. ¿Por qué la Hyuga no?

Del otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Hinata junto con Hanabi.

La menor de las Hyuga puso música a todo volumen mientras bailaba. Hinata por su parte estaba recargada en la pared, sentada en el piso.

-Odio este barrio- se lamentó Hanabi- la casa es muy pequeña y ¡mira! Tenemos que compartir habitación.

-No es como si fuera el fin del mundo- Hinata alzó sus hombros- deberías quejarte menos y, también podríamos ordenar esas cajas.

-¡Ay! Esas cajas pueden esperar, por cierto ¿qué se supone que hay en ellas?

-Pues esta nuestra ropa y quizá alguna sábana.

-¡Extraño mis almohadas! Eran tan calientitas, y ahora nos tenemos que conformar con un vil trapo para taparnos.

-Estoy segura que las cosas mejorarán- Hinata se puso de pie, mientras abría una de las cajas que estaban selladas con cinta- hay que esperar.

-Ajá- Hanabí puso otra canción- He olvidado que tengo que leer un libro- y se lo mostró a su hermana- me da mucha flojera.

-¿Y porqué no habías hecho eso?- regañó Hinata

-Pues, últimamente me he sentido cansada, fue un cambio muy radical venirnos a vivir a otro lugar. Antes tu me llevabas a la secundaria y ahora tengo que caminar hacia ella.

-Exagerada- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-¡Bah!- se dejo caer en un colchón- tú eres una suertuda, mira que Kiba te trae y te lleva a la escuela, quién fuera tú.

-Pero si Kiba también es tu amigo

-Sí, sí. Pero ten en cuenta que tu tienes casi diecisiete y yo apenas tengo catorce. Además estoy convencida que le gustas.

-¡Eh!- Hinata puso cara de espanto, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un montón de ropa, que anteriormente había doblado, esparciéndola por el piso- ¡Imposible!

-Quién sabe- Hanabi bostezó- este libro se ve muy aburrido, oye- señaló- ¿qué no es tu teléfono?

-¿Mi teléfono?- se acercó a él, ya que lo tenía cargando- Me ha llegado un nuevo correo.

-Uy, vaya que interesante- dijo con sarcasmo- seguramente debe decir "felicidades, eres el ganador de uno de nuestros cien viajes a París"

Hinata rió divertida.

-Es de… ¿Sasuke?

-¡¿Sasuke Uchiha?!- la chica corrió, aventando el libro, el cual voló por unos instantes-¡¿El chico más popular de Konohoa?!

-¿Eh? Bueno, sí, es mi nuevo compañero de equipo.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! Oye, nunca me dijiste nada de eso ¡eres malvada!

-¿Le conoces?

Hanabi le arrebató el celular, al mismo tiempo que le respondía

-Si, sí, bueno en realidad he oído hablar de él, en ocasiones mis amigas lo acosan o se hacen pasar por chicas de veinte para atraer su atención aunque en realidad parecen payasitos de fiesta más que otra cosa , ¡mira! – le mostró el teléfono- dice que imprimirá el trabajo y te dijo que "buenas noches" ¡Le gustas!

Hinata rodó sus ojos.

-Hanabi, Sasuke y yo apenas y cruzamos miradas. No nos hablamos para nada, fue una mera cortesía de parte suya decirme buenas noches.

-Créeme que si tu estuvieras enamorada ya te hubieras hecho mil ilusiones por ese simple _"buenas noches"_

-Que cosas dices, no estoy enamorada.

Hanabi se cruzó de brazos.

-A mí me gusta un chico pero… - su mirada se tornó triste- es más que obvio que nunca me haría caso.

-No deberías ponerte mal- esbozó una sonrisa- eres una gran chica.

-¡No importa!- a veces Hinata se sorprendía sobre las actitudes de su hermana

…

-Ya te he dicho que no llegará la maestra, tranquila- Kiba se cruzaba de brazos- ¿recuerdas? En este lugar nos solíamos sentar.

-Ya sé- sonrió la Hyuga- te extraño.

-Yo igual, ¡hey! Te propongo algo

-¿Qué?

-Vamos por unos dangos, a la nueva plaza que está cerca de tu casa, yo invito.

-Muchas gracias, creo aceptaré la invitación.

De repente, todas las chicas se amontonaron en la puerta, eso indicaba que Sasuke Uchiha había llegado.

-Ese tipo- gruñó Kiba- pensé que se había ido a otro salón o algo por el estilo.

-Para nada, de hecho- Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos- él…

Kiba la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que ella se sonrojaba cuando no conocía a alguien, cuando tenía pena o que debía decir algo importante- ¿qué sucede?

-El es mi compañero de equipo.

Kiba alzó su ceja, sintió como su sangre hervía.

-¿Ese cabrón será tu pareja?

Hinata asintió con una mueca- Kakashi hizo los equipos, no había otra opción.

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor, su mejor amigo no llegaba pero lo que sin duda le llamó su atención era el hecho de que el Inuzuka estaba en su lugar.

En su asiento.

Se quedo parado cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y tú qué?- preguntó Kiba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estas en mi lugar- el Uchiha se mantenía en calma, aunque en realidad estaba molesto.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas- pidió Hinata- nos veremos a la salida.

-Ya que- besó la mejilla de la Hyuga en un rápido movimiento, a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió- nos vemos.

El Inuzuka empujó a Sasuke.

-Bu…buenos días- dijo Hinata con una voz temblorosa.

-Hmp- respondió Sasuke.

-Me llegó tu correo, espero que en verdad haya sido un buen trabajo- sacó un cuaderno y una pluma, la primera clase no se veía sencilla, era Historia.

-Ah sí- se acercó a ella dejando entre ellos un espacio muy reducido. La observó, analizando todo su rostro y como ella se ponía tan roja como un tomate- fue un buen trabajo- Sasuke esperaba que con esto ella le dijera algo. Por lo menos que olía bien.

Pero nada.

Y eso le molesto aún más.

La pobre chica seguía roja como tomate incluso sus manos temblaban. Hasta tuvo la vaga impresión de que ella se había alejado algunos centímetros de él.

La miró de reojo, no es que le interesara. Sino que le llamaba la atención su manera de ser. La pobre chica estaba cabeceando en la clase de Historia. Sus ojos se cerraban e incluso amenazaban con quedarse así por un buen rato.

Sasuke ponía atención a cada detalle, no le gustaba prestarle atención a una sola cosa. Y como era de esperarse, sintió como el maestro miraba a Hinata. El Uchiha sintió vergüenza por su compañera de clase y le dio un leve codazo.

_Discreto._

La chica abrió los ojos incorporándose.

-Es de mala educación dormirse en clase, Hyuga- Sasuke observaba el pizarrón- estoy seguro que te preguntará sobre que País se creó a partir de la segunda guerra mundial.

Hinata se asustó y comenzó a buscar en su libro.

-Ni lo busques, lo acaba de decir.

Ella lo miró suplicante y el sintió algo en su pecho.

-Israel- murmuró por lo bajo.

Y tal como el Uchiha lo previó, el maestro le pregunto eso a Hinata.

-Es… Is..Israel- contestó.

-En efecto, he notado que esta distraída, señorita Hyuga. No sé si fue un presentimiento o así es, sugiero que este aquí y no divagando.

-Lo..Lo siento.

…

-¡Ya!- Naruto arrastraba a Sasuke por el pasillo

-¡Estas haciendo el ridículo idiota!- Sasuke empujó a Naruto- ya te dije que no quiero ir de nuevo a ese lugar.

-¡No es mi culpa! Mi abuelo dijo que ya no lo dejaban pasar en esa librería ya que pensaban que es un pervertido.

-¿Y no lo es?

-Bueno- Naruto se rascó la cabeza- Sí, sí lo es.

-¿porqué le llamas abuelo a Jiraiya?- Sasuke quitó la alarma de su coche- es tu padrino.

-Ah, ya sabes…la costumbre. Pero ¡venga! ¿si me llevaras?

-No- respondió Sasuke, mientras se subía a su automóvil.

-¡Eres cruel!- de repente, pareció que un aura maligna invadió a Naruto- si no me llevas, le diré a Itachi que gastaste el dinero de tus libros en alcohol y mujeres.

-Como sea, súbete.

-¡Gracias! ¡eres el mejor!- Naruto se sentó en el lugar del copiloto- hay que ir a ese nueva plaza iremos rápido a comprar eso te aseguro no te quitara mucho de tu tiempo.

-La otra vez que fuimos me vi obligado a pagar, Naruto. Ya que tú- y lo golpeó- no traías el dinero para pagar tus productos pornográficos.

-¡Oyeeeeee!- fingió estar llorando- son ordenes de mi abuelo.

-Sólo porque es un anciano y ya no lo dejan comprar eso, vaya tontería.

-Y no me digas que no leíste el libro que te regalé ¿eh?

-No quiero caer tan bajo, yo si puedo acostarme con las chicas.

-¡Y me lo restriegas!

-No es mi culpa que nadie te haga caso.

-Has roto mi corazón, idiota.

La plaza se ubicaba en un lugar céntrico. Sasuke ya conocía bien la tienda, era uno de sus grandes secretos. En ocasiones se vestía como un vago y compraba algunas de esas revistas, desde luego no se lo pensaba decir a Naruto.

-¡Oyeeeeeee!- el Uzumaki lo empujó- ¡Hay que comer dangos!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, estaban frente a la dichosa tienda.

-Ve tú, yo detesto eso.

-¡Eres amargado! Ya pareces anciano de cien años.

-Uy, mira como me pongo triste- sacó su lengua.

-Ah, da igual- Y Naruto entró al local.

Paredes de color azul claro y una maquinita de canciones. Mesas circulares y blancas. Y un piso que tenía un decorado de arcoíris.

Naruto pudo escuchar su estomago crujir.

-¡Hinata!- y corrió hacia la mesa que estaba a unos cinco metros de él.

-Na…Naruto- la chica se sonrojó- que milagro verte por aquí.

-¿Kiba?- Naruto se acercó a él- pero vaya- hizo una cara pervertida- veo que están en una …. Hmmm- se rascó la cabeza- ¿cómo le llaman? ¿Cita? ¡Cita!

-Para nada- se apresuró en responder Hinata- hemos venido por unos dangos.

-¡Justamente vine a eso! Aunque el idiota de Sasuke no quiso acompañarme y esta afuera. Solo como un alma en pena- e hizo un sonido de fantasma.

-Ese cabrón- Kiba dio un mordisco- tú me caes bien Naruto pero no entiendo como es que puedes tolerar a ese … sujeto.

-Es un pan de Dios- guiñó- solo que es como una mujer, sin ofender Hinata, es un tanto bipolar.

Hinata rió.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba afuera, cruzado de brazos. Pudo sentir las miradas de algunas chicas. Rodó sus ojos, odiaba entrar a ese local. Era tan colorido y tan repugnante. Lo odiaba. Pero su paciencia se estaba agotando. Habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que Naruto le dijo que iba por una de esas cosas llamadas dangos.

Entró al local y sintió sus oídos rechinar por el ruido que este hacia al abrir la puerta, un sonido de una campanita.

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto agitó sus brazos.

El Uchiha caminó a toda velocidad, como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

-¡Te he esperado más de diez minutos idiota!

Pero fue ahí donde observó que estaba Hinata. Y por alguna razón desconocida se tranquilizó.

Aunque el efecto duró poco al darse cuenta que ella tenía compañía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

_«Mamihlapinatapai: una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._

_Del extinto idioma yámana de Tierra del Fuego, es la palabra más concisa del mundo»._

๑ ๑ ๑

-De ningún modo- Hinata negó con la cabeza- No podría ir a esa fiesta.

-Eres una aguafiestas- Hanabi sacó la lengua. Las hermanas Hyuga estaban en su habitación, la cual estaba recién pintada de un color lavanda. Las cajas ya estaban ordenadas- deberías ir a esa fiesta, lo que yo daría por ser unos años más grande.

-No debo ir, mi padre no sabe. Y lo correcto sería pedir permiso- guardó un vestido color azul marino en un pequeño closet- y no pongas esa cara, eh.

Hanabi leía el libro mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor. A veces la consideraba amargada.

-Kiba te llevaría- dijo en tono de malicia, mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta el famoso libro.

-¿Tú como lo sabes?

-Hay algo llamado facebook, hermanita. El quiere llevarte a la fiesta y bailar contigo a la luz de ¿la luna?- la chica puso cara de asco- ¿Qué tipo de libro es este?

-Aunque Kiba sea mi mejor amigo no me atrevería a salir …¿con un vestido? ¡Ni hablar!- cruzó sus brazos.

-Hinata, vamos. No será el final del mundo. Sólo irás a esa fiesta. Tienes casi diecisiete. Pero vives como una anciana

-Supongamos que me vista- tomó el mismo vestido color azul marino- ¿cómo me garantizas que Kiba quiere salir conmigo?

Hanabi volvió a dejar al pobre libro.

-Le llamó- suspiró- te complicas las cosas, ya son las seis de la tarde en lo que te bañas y te pones linda te darán las ocho, justo a tiempo para la acción.

-Yo no tenía planeado ir…

-¿Y?- La chica ojiperla desconectó su teléfono- en este preciso momento le diré a Kiba que irás a la fiesta

-¿Acaso planearon algo ustedes dos?

-Para nada- sonrió.

* * *

><p>-Ya te dije que con esa corbata pareces payaso- Sasuke estaba en el sillón de su casa, tomando refresco. Observaba a su mejor amigo.<p>

-¡Hey!- Naruto agitó sus brazos- ¿Por qué lo dices?- señaló una corbata color naranja con pequeños círculos rojos- es muy bonita.

-Si, claro. Es una fiesta, no es una boda ni nada semejante. No deberías ir tan….- Sasuke se puso de pie- tan formal, ¿me explico?

-Si, si, ya- rodó sus ojos- últimamente andas de muy mal humor, pareces mujer en menstruación.

Sasuke bufó.

Lo que decía su mejor amigo era cierto, desde que se encontraba a Hinata en el salón y que convivía "un poco más" con ella se dio cuenta de ello. Todo le molestaba, y cada día había algo que le recordara a ella. Por ejemplo, la camisa que llevaba en ese momento era azul marino y por algún motivo pensaba en su cabello.

Si veía el estúpido comercial que tenía una canción que decía _"dango, dango"_ sentía que quería golpear a alguien o algo, dado que a ella le encantaban esas cosas.

De hecho, en las noches recordaba la cara de Hinata cuando se estaba durmiendo en clase de Historia. Le afectaba estar con ella.

En un principio había culpado al café y al tabaco. Probablemente la cafeína había provocado algún cambio en su comportamiento. Quizá era la contaminación o algún hechizo extraterrestre. Descartó la última opción, sin embargo todos sus cambios de ánimo se debían a la Hyuga.

Apenas llevaban una semana de convivencia, de lo que si estaba seguro es que no toleraba a Kiba Inuzuka, ese tipo pareciera que tenía toda la atención de Hinata. Él no lo podía permitir, todas las mujeres lo miraban. Ninguna lo despreciaba. Ninguna.

Naruto se seguía probando ropa, mientras que Sasuke seguía pensando en ella. Por que eso sí, podía estar muy enojado pero en sus más profundos pensamientos estaba Hinata.

Y se maldecía internamente por eso, ya que ella era extraña.

No podía creer como es que ella le hablaba tan bien al Inuzuka. Literalmente el sujeto en cuestión era un vil perro. ¿Cómo podía? Y lo que era aún peor, ¿cómo podía ignorarlo a él? ¡A Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto por fin, después de diez minutos se decidió por una playera naranja y un cabello revuelto. Estaba decidido a conquistar a Sakura, claro, era la ocasión número tres mil que lo intentaba.

-¿Quién será tu próxima conquista?- Naruto buscaba que su cabello estuviera en armonía.

-No sé- Sasuke alzó los hombros- estas son fiestas infantiles, solamente faltan los payasos y los globos.

-Pero tu ya has ido a esas fiestas- alzó una ceja.

-Es verdad- soltó una risotada- donde los payasos son las chicas que no saben maquillarse y los globos son los condones, esas si que son fiestas.

-Nunca me has llevado- Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Las chicas pensarían que eres un bebé.

-Que cruel eres- fingió estar triste- pero dime, estoy casi seguro que estas pensando en una chica.

-¿Ya eres telepático?

-¿Tele….que?

-Olvídalo- Sasuke se puso de pie- es mejor que nos vayamos. Ya te dije que a las once estaremos de vuelta.

-Pero no fuera una de las fiestas de la _Uni_ porque ahí si te quedas hasta las seis de la mañana.

-Las cosas son muy diferentes, además aquí en vez de licor nos darán ponche o lo que es peor, un juguito de manzana.

-No seas tan exagerado.

En cuanto llegaron a la fiesta todas las chicas pusieron sus ojos en Sasuke. Algunas se acercaron a él pidiéndole o mejor dicho "rogándole" bailar.

A todas les dijo que no, pero les sugirió bailar con su amigo. El cuál era un experto en baile.

Lo cual era sarcasmo, ya que Naruto tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Se escuchaba un poco de música instrumental de fondo, lo cuál era absurdo. Era una fiesta, no algo formal. Sasuke decidió ponerse sus propios audífonos. Se acercó a un lugar alejado, donde ya había algunas personas, entre ellos estaba Chouji Akimichi un chico que había estado el año pasado en su clase.

Como era de esperarse, el chico se encontraba comiendo papitas y demás bocadillos que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Uchiha- un chico de coleta se acercó a Sasuke.

Su nombre era Shikamaru Nara.

-Hola- dijo casi sin ánimos.

-Se te ve muy solo- Shikamaru tomó una lata de refresco que se encontraba ahí- pensé que vendrías con unas tres chicas.

-No me interesan, por lo menos no las de aquí.

-Son problemáticas pero una que otra se salva.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas, como queriendo decir "no me importa"

-Me gustaría preguntar, ¿A quién de las damas que se encuentran esta noche consideras "pasables"?

-No es propio de ti hacer estas preguntas- escupió Sasuke. Ahora los tres chicos se encontraban recargados en una pared lejana de la pista de baile, casi afuera de la escuela.

Chouji seguía comiendo sus papitas.

-Verás- Shikamaru le extendió un sobresito- esto me animo bastante.

-Por el momento me mantengo bien con los cigarros- y rechazó la bolsa.

-Como quieras- Shikamaru la guardó- no has contestado, Uchiha.

-Sé que si te digo que ninguna, creerás que soy gay.

-Has dado al bingo, eres el tema de conversación de los chicos de mi salón.

-No me digas- fingió estar sorprendido.

-Bah- alzó su mano- lo que quiero decir es que, hay una que otra chica pasable.

-Yo no veo a ninguna, quizá se salve Ino Yamanaka. No está tan mal físicamente, a excepción de su cabeza hueca.

-Uy, no me digas que ves los sentimientos.

-No, pero por lo menos procuro no acostarme con una tipa estúpida.

-Que directo. Y dime… ¿qué opinas de ella?

El Nara señaló a una chica que iba justamente en la entrada.

Sasuke apenas y pudo verla.

-No tengo una excelente visión.

-Ni yo- soltó una carcajada- ¿tú que opinas Chouji?

El chico estaba totalmente aislado dela conversación, estaba prestándole atención a los diferentes cortes de las papas.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A ella- y volvió a señalar.

-Vaya, es muy hermosa, tiene un muy buen cuerpo….espera- hizo una pausa- ¿es Hinata?

Shikamaru alzó los hombros.

-Yo que sé, se supone que debería usar anteojos.

Sasuke observó a la misteriosa chica.

En efecto, lo que podía percibir es que llevaba un vestido no muy largo, pero tampoco corto. Conservador. Elegante y … ¿color azul marino?

Muy discretamente el Uchiha se hizo paso entre toda la gente. Eran alrededor delas nueve.

Se interceptó con muchas chicas, pero las ignoró olímpicamente. De hecho, había perdido de vista a su mejor amigo. Rezaba que por fin haya tenido una experiencia sexual.

Pero no encontraba a esa chica. ¿Podría ser Hinata?

No, la opción sonaba bastante irreal. La chica que el observó era toda una mujer. No era como las "payasas" o como "Ino". Se podía notar su madurez a kilómetros. Un porte elegante. En su camino para encontrar a la misteriosa dama se topó con KIba Inuzuka.

Los dos se miraron con odio, era como si una colisión de planetas hubiese pasado en ese momento.

De fondo de escuchaba una canción algo vieja llamada _"Mr. Saxobeat"_

-Mira a quién nos encontramos hoy- Kiba traía dos refrescos, uno era de limón y el otro era de cola. Su vestimenta era casual pero su tono de voz era de enojo y molestia- pensé que preferías las fiestas animadas y no "las infantiles"

-Estas en lo correcto, si me permites- Sasuke empujó al Inuzuka.

El Uchiha comenzó a odiar todo. Empezando por la música. No había nada animado ni nada relevante. Observó a todas las chicas.

Una tenía el vestido muy corto.

Otra usaba una minifalda.

Y la siguiente tenía tanto maquillaje que hasta daba miedo.

-Que asco- pensó en voz alta.

Había globos de colores metálicos en la entrada y un gran cartel que decía_ "bienvenidos"._

Una chiquilla se acercó a él y juró tener veinte años, pero desde luego que a kilómetros parecía tener quince.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de bailar.

Y justo cuando pensaba tomar un cigarrillo se encontró con una perfecta imagen.

De espaldas pudo observar a una chica, la misma que tenía el vestido azul marino. El cabello perfectamente agarrado en una coleta y una piel blanca. Pero era un blanco perfecto. Zapatos de tacón discretos. Y pulseras plateadas.

Sasuke se recargó en la pared, de hecho ya se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela.

La música sonaba tan lejana. Y el burullo de la gente también.

-Hola- Sasuke comenzó su casual casería. Todo sería sencillo.

Pero cuando la chica volteo el sorprendido fue él.

-Ho…hola- era Hinata quien era estaba un poco ruborizada.

De no haber sido porque era un experto para mantener todo bajo control hubiera abierto la boca. Pero como era todo un Uchiha se quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué – hizo una pausa por la conmoción- haces aquí?

Hinata lo miró.

-No me gustan las fiestas- alzó sus hombros.

-¿Y tú novio?- Sasuke comenzó a fumar, seguía recargado en la misma pared, y ella seguía mirándolo.

-No es mi novio- bajó la mirada- es mi mejor amigo.

-Que pena- dijo con sarcasmo- te sienta bien el color azul marino.

Desde luego, que después de eso esperaba un

_"Gracias Sasuke-kun tu te ves genial, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?"_

Pero la respuesta de ella fue un simple y cortante "gracias".

Rodó los ojos con molestia, ahora ella estaba viendo a la luna. ¿Qué había de interesante en ese astro? Y lo que era peor… ¿Por qué seguía ahí con una tipa que ni siquiera lo pelaba?

Y ahí encontró la respuesta. Precisamente porque ella no lo pelaba es que el seguía ahí. Porque haría todo lo posible para que Hinata Hyuga le rogara.

O dejaría de ser Sasuke.

El Casanova número uno.

Tomó su hombro con cautela, pero ella dio un brinquito de espanto.

-No muerdo- pero en muy en su interior sabía que cuando tenía relaciones sexuales lo hacía.

-Es que- la chica comenzó a sonrojarse- no… no me siento bien a tu lado.

Sasuke puso una cara de extrañado. Jamás en su vida le habían dicho eso. ¡Nunca!

-¿Disculpa?- fingió no haberla escuchado.

-No me siento bien a tu lado, te valoro como compañero de equipo. Pero no comprendo porque estas platicando conmigo, yo sólo quiero estar aquí… sola.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y la soltó del hombro.

Sintió algo en su pecho, probablemente el cigarro ya le estaba causando pre infartos o algo por el estilo.

Si, debía ser eso.

-Podríamos llevarnos bien, ¿no lo crees?- Sasuke la siguió mirando, pero parecía que ella no lo quería ver.

-No lo sé- observó sus labios, eran rosas. Y delgados. Tan frágiles, si tan sólo ella se acercaba más…

Pero Sasuke salió de ese trance, ya se estaba imaginando un beso. ¿Un beso? ¡Sí!

-Podríamos intentar- se rascó la cabeza en busca de ideas, una excusa, una mentira- ¿bailar?

¿¡Pero que había dicho?! Sasuke no era de las personas que invitara a bailar. A él lo invitaban. Sintió como toda su dignidad y orgullo cayó a menos cien y se enterró en un vació muy profundo. Quizá sonaba exagerado pero para alguien acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo siguieran….

-¿bailar?- Hinata abrió sus aperlados ojos- no se me da mucho…

-Podemos bailar aquí, nadie nos verá, si es que te sientes más cómoda.

"_Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad__ , __no puedo dejar de mirarte, tocarte se siente como tocar el cielo, tengo muchos deseos de abrazarte. Por fin el amor ha llegado"__  
><em>

Ella asintió débilmente con su cabeza. Y Sasuke la observó, conservando una fotografía mental de ese momento. Por un momento se sintió confundido, ¿Cómo podía ser que nunca se diera cuenta de ella? Intentaba recordar el porqué no le hablaba. Pero sus intentos eran en vano.

Procedió a tomar su cintura y pegarse a su cuerpo. Olía a una combinación dulce.

Él odiaba lo dulce, pero en ella quedaba perfecto ese aroma.

De fondo se escucho una canción conocida llamada _"Can't take my eyes off you"_. Tomó su pequeña mano.

Cálida pero segura.

Y bailaron lentamente, un paso a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Adelante y atrás. Uno y dos. Como un perfecto compás moviéndose al ritmo de un corazón.

Siguió oliéndola. Y observando todo de ella.

Quiso susurrarle que era hermosa. Ya lo había dicho con otras chicas.

En la cama, claro. Era una técnica de seducción para que ellas creyeran que el en verdad las quería, pero era un simple juego a final de cuentas.

Sin embargo, con Hinata la situación era diferente. En verdad quería decirlo pero un nudo se hizo en su estomago y quizá en un orgáno vital.

Culpó al ramen de Naruto. Eso debía ser el ocasionante.

Pero su nube rosa se rompió rápidamente. Al término de la canción Hinata se alejó.

El tuvo que soltarla. Y sintió algo.

¿Qué podría ser?

En ese preciso momento Kiba llegó corriendo, parecía preocupado.

-¡Hinata!- la abrazó en el instante- estaba muy preocupado por ti, creí que te había ido a tu casa.

Pero Kiba ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha estaba casi a lado de Hinata. Fue cuando carraspeó que el Inuzuka se percató de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su mirada era de odio… y quizá un poco de celos- ¿te estaba molestando Hinata?- volteó a ver a la chica.

-No- respondió rápidamente agitando sus brazos- él… solo estábamos platicando.

-Parecía que el quería otra cosa contigo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

-Creo que Hinata ya es adulta, ¿no lo crees Kiba?- chasqueó su lengua- y ella es libre de decidir con quien estar.

-Oigan- Hinata habló con un tono de voz más fuerte que el normal.

-Te aseguro que Hinata cree que tu eres un idiota- escupió Kiba- además de ser un mujeriego de lo peor.

-Hasta que ella no lo diga no haré caso a tus palabras, Inuzuka- Sasuke lo miró con odio. Su límite estaba llegando.

Pero la discusión subió de tono, y por más que Hinata hiciera acto de presencia nada funcionaba.

-¡Ya!-tuvo que gritar- ¡Basta!

Los dos chicos no se habían dado cuenta que estaban peleando frente a Hinata.

Sin embargo, lo único que provocaron fue que ella se fuera del lugar.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, ya algunos me deben conocer por alguno de mis otros fics :3 (prometo terminar todos y cada uno de ellos, pero denme tiempo, por el momento esta historia me interesa y mucho *=*) Me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de esto, en verdad. Para mí sus reviews son *I*mportantes con "I" mayúscula, así que espero de todo corazón que me sigan y así, y mientras tanto nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.<p>

Ah, también los invito a echarle un ojo a mis otros fics. Tengo un one-shot de Sword Art Online, por si a alguien le interesa

(siiii, también si saben de un fic de SAO en Español lo agradecería!)

¡Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

_«Mamihlapinatapai: una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._

_Del extinto idioma yámana de Tierra del Fuego, es la palabra más concisa del mundo»._

๑ ๑ ๑

Para Sasuke Uchiha el fin de semana fue perturbante.

No pudo conseguir ligar a una chica. ¡No pudo! La cuestión iba más allá de ello, nadie rechazaba a Sasuke.

El estaba recostado en su cama, era domingo por la noche. Su fin de semana se vio arruinado, el enojo que sentía era tal que decidió no salir y prefirió encerrarse en su habitación. Itachi Uchiha había llamado confirmándole si iría a la fiesta de ese fin, Sasuke contestó con un tajante _"no"._

Eran las nueve de la noche, ahora había abierto la ventana de su oscuro cuarto. Había un barandal por lo tanto podía asomarse a la calle, o mejor dicho a su jardín, se sentó en el barandal. En innumerables ocasiones Naruto le había dicho que no hiciera eso, ya que se iba a matar en uno de sus ataques de ebriedad. Sasuke mantenía el control. Y a pesar de ser noche estaba con un cigarro, el cual era su único acompañante además de la música.

_¿Alguna vez te has sonrojado?_

_He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana_

_¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener?_

_Porque esta canción que he encontrado __que de alguna manera me hace pensar en ti_

_y la pongo a repetir, hasta que me quedo dormido._

Una canción muy conocida deleitaba sus oídos. _"Do I wanna know"_ de Artic Monkeys. Aunque él se sentía extraño ¿Qué hacia el escuchando ese tipo de música?

En ese momento se le antojaban muchas cosas, y una de ellas era el sexo.

Y repitió la canción una vez más.

Hasta que los cigarros se agotaron.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegó al salón de clases tuvo su rutinario día, llegar y que todas las chicas lo acosaran. Todas menos Hinata. Y eso le molestaba.<p>

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que ella le gustara. Una cosa es que Hinata tuviera un cuerpo de diosa a pesar de tener una cara inocente y otra muy diferente que le gustara. Obviamente Sasuke no era de ese tipo de hombres, _¿para qué tener a una chica cuando puedes tener a muchas?_ Bajo esa filosofía se había regido.

Se sentó junto a ella, como ya lo venía haciendo desde hace una semana. Quería fumar un poco, sin embargo sus deseos se fueron al carajo al ver que ella abrazaba un peluche. Alzó su ceja extrañado.

-Sí, gracias Kiba-kun, claro… nos vemos hoy. Te quiero- y colgó.

Sintió una oleada de furia dentro de su cuerpo, ¿qué había sido eso?

-Hyuga, no se permiten traer _"peluches"_.

-¿Eh?- Hinata se había desconcertado.

-¿Tus amigos suelen hacerte regalos?- se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-N…no, yo- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos- yo… no.

Sasuke observó la cara de Hinata, más que "timidez" reflejaba miedo. Sintió ganas de hablar más con ella, pero su orgullo lo impidió, además… ¿porqué el chico cara de perro le había dado eso?

Decidió dejar ese detalle a un lado y empezar a comportarse. Como un Uchiha.

-Por cierto- Sasuke volteo hacia ella- debemos ponernos de acuerdo con el trabajo de Química.

Hinata asintió. Sin embargo, el azabache ya tenía otros planes, no por nada era un cazanova.

-Nos vemos hoy después de la escuela.

-S…Sasuke yo… no puedo asistir, ¿no puede ser aquí mismo?

El puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la Hyuga, causando pequeños murmullos de parte de las demás chicas.

-Hoy.

Ella negó.

-P…por favor, solo debemos ponernos de acuerdo en muy po..pocas cosas, ¿podríamos usar el correo?

-No esta sujeto a votación, nos vemos después de clases y punto.

Hinata sintió un escalofrió tremendo recorrer su cuerpo.

-Está bien- Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, obviamente Hinata caería a sus pies, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció- solo si Kiba viene con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- sonó más a reclamo que a pregunta

-¿Si?- su voz sonaba dulce

En ese instante quería matarse o algo. Nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie jamás había hecho eso. Ni siquiera Naruto, ni su hermano. Mucho menos una mujer.

-Dije que no estaba a votación y se harán las cosas como _YO_ diga- recalcó mucho el pronombre personal "yo". Hinata comenzó a enrojecer.

-Sasuke enserio, o va Kiba conmigo o tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo aquí.

El Uchiha sentía su sangre hervir.

-Y luego dices que el Inuzuka no es tu novio.

-¡No!- ella enrojeció hasta por las orejas-este día es muy importante para nosotros desde hace diez años.

Sasuke retuvo una carcajada sarcástica. A continuación esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

-Correcto, no nos pondremos de acuerdo hoy. Haz lo que quieras pero tendrá sus consecuencias.

Ella en respuesta se alejó unos centímetros.

-¿Q..qué quieres decir?

-El viernes sin excusa ni pretexto vendrás conmigo a una fiesta.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- era de las pocas veces que Hinata hablaba en voz alta, y esto ocasionó que la mayoría de las miradas del salón estuvieran puestas en ellos.

-Tú decides.

Hinata analizaba rápidamente todas las posibilidades. Si ella salía con Sasuke hoy solamente se pondrían de acuerdo en el trabajo de Química, ¿no?. Ahora que si hoy no se ponían de acuerdo ella debería ir a esa fiesta con él. ¡Ella odiaba las fiestas! Y por sobre todas las cosas Hinata conocía a que se referían con _"fiestas"_, no eran para nada semejantes a las que hacían en la escuela. ¡No! Sino que había drogas, sexo, alcohol, cigarro… música alta y sabrá Dios cuantas cosas más. La mera idea la estremeció, ese no era su mundo, puede que el de Sasuke Uchiha sí, pero no el de ella.

Ahora existía una mínima probabilidad, la cual era dejarlo planteado, cosa que nunca había hecho.

Eso sonaba bien, aunque seguramente se sentiría mal con ella misma.

-Ah- Sasuke alzó uno de sus dedos- y ni se te ocurra dejarme plantado el viernes, tengo contactos y puedo conseguir la dirección de tu casa. Además tengo tu correo y recientemente obtuve tu facebook.

Ella soltó un grito, ¿Cómo era posible que leyeran sus pensamientos? Pero ella no podía denegar la cita con Kiba, bueno, no era una _"cita"_ en toda la extensión de la palabra, sino que era un aniversario del día que se conocieron y llevaban diez años con esa tradición sin nunca romperla. Desde luego que si faltaba ella se sentiría pésimo y Kiba igual.

Pero se le ocurrió una idea. Quizá podía decirle a Kiba que tenía exceso de tarea y que se verían unas tres horas más tarde en su casa. Era obvio que ponerse de acuerdo con Sasuke no debería llevarle tanto tiempo.

-Está bien- Hinata suspiró pesadamente, se acomodó un mechón de su cabello y miró a Sasuke con miedo.

Él en respuesta alzó sus cejas y sonrió, había puesto en jacke a la Hyuga. Ahora ella diría _"está bien Sasuke-kun nos vemos el viernes en esa fiesta, pasa por mí a las ocho de la noche"_ ya escuchaba en sus oídos la victoria.

-Hoy nos pondremos de acuerdo después de la escuela.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿acaso ella era hombre? ¡Nadie se resistía a él!

-¿No tenías un compromiso con el Inuzuka?

-Lo tengo, yo me las arreglaré. No quiero… meterme en líos.

-No quiero que lo veas- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh?- ella negó- ¿Qué te s..sucede?

-¿No es obvio?- la sonrisa que en algún momento tuvo se desvaneció.

-No- ella jugó de nuevo con sus dedos- me das miedo.

-Creo no comprendes las bromas- el Uchiha rodó sus ojos

* * *

><p>Una vez que las clases fueron dadas por terminadas, agarró a Hinata por los hombros y caminaron rápidamente.<p>

-¡Hey Sasuke!- Naruto corría hacia su mejor amigo, el pasillo estaba reluciente, pero algunas miradas estaban concentradas en Sasuke y Hinata.

Finalmente el Uzumaki se dio por vencido, sin embargo le llamaba la atención que estuviera con Hinata. Algo extraño estaba por ocurrir.

-N…Naruto-kun te llamaba- Hinata sostenía su mochila con fuerza.

-Ah... si- quitó la alarma de su automóvil- pasa.

-Sasuke…yo…

-Sólo entra

Con miedo y dificultad se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, observando como un grupo de chicas miraban hacia donde estaban. Un escalofrío la recorrió, ella no era una chica que estuviera en boca de todos, mucho menos la miraban.

El Uchiha conducía rápidamente, apretando el volante. Finalmente llegaron a una cafetería, se estacionó de mala gana.

Hinata salió casi desesperadamente del vehículo, cómo si quisiera gritar _"¡ayuda, un loco me ha secuestrado!"_

Abrió la puerta del local con desgano y rabia y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio disponible, la Hyuga lo siguió e hizo lo mismo que él, a diferencia de este se sentó frente a Sasuke y no junto a él.

-Bastará con investigar un poco sobre ello y hacer un análisis sobre la práctica de laboratorio pasada- Sasuke sorbía un poco del café que había pedido recientemente, mientras tanto miraba a Hinata.

-Estoy de acuerdo

-¿Algo más por agregar?

Hinata tomaba malteada de chocolate y al contrario que Sasuke, ella evadía sus miradas concentrándose totalmente en el color de su bebida.

-Creo es todo

-"Creo" esa respuesta no es convincente, Hyuga

-Entonces, no hay que agregar nada.

Habían pasado tan sólo treinta minutos desde que llegaron a la cafetería y ya tenían todo preparado para su trabajo, aunque Sasuke hubiese preferido quedarse más tiempo pero la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Ya debo irme.

Sintió algo en su pecho, era como un piquete e incluso se sentía doloroso.

-Te llevo.

-Este… no hay necesidad yo… puedo irme en metro.

-Dije _"te llevo"_ y no estoy pidiéndote una respuesta.

Hinata alzó los hombros al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba para sacar una bufanda de su mochila para finalmente ponérsela. Sasuke observó todo el proceso.

-No hace frío.

Esta vez, ya estaban dentro del automóvil.

-Lo sé.

Frustración, así era como se sentía. Todos sus intentos para que ella platicara con él eran en balde.

-No sueles ser tan callada, ¿o sí?

-S…si- un sonrojo se hizo evidente- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la estas haciendo.

Ella iba a soltar una risita pero la reprimió. Al ver que ella no respondía el Uchiha dijo

-Haz la pregunta.

-¿Por qué querías que estuviéramos a … s…so…a solas? Es decir, el ponernos de acuerdo fue cuestión de minutos, bien pudimos …_hacerlo en el salón._

-_¿Hacerlo en el salón?_- Sasuke frenó cuando el semáforo se puso en alto y rió como hacia mucho no lo hacía.

-Si… pudimos, no nos llevo ni treinta minutos.

-Querida- agarró su barbilla- creo que el _"hacerlo"_ nos puede llevar más de treinta minutos.

-¿Eh?- Hinata alejó las manos de Sasuke- no comprendo

-Hace apenas unos minutos me pregunté a mi mismo _"¿será acaso Hinata una chica inocente sin sentido del doble sentido?"_ y mi respuesta fue _"no, ella debe ser un ángel travieso"_ pero ahora me doy cuenta que careces de ese doble sentido.

-¡Espera!- alzó sus brazos y se sonrojó incluso más que en otras ocasiones- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me refería a ello!

-¿A qué?

-A … eso. No, no fue mi intensión me refería a… ¿cómo decirlo? Que nos pudimos haber puesto de acuerdo en el salón, acerca del trabajo. No había necesidad de vernos…yo…yo.. no quería que tu pensarás _"eso"_ cuando dije "hacerlo en el salón"

-Señorita Hyuga, no entiendo que quiere decir con _"eso"_- fingió la voz de ella-¿podría ser más explicita?

Ella abrió su boca, evidentemente estaba roja como el alto del semáforo.

-Yo…bueno… _"eso"_ quiere decir…ya sabes, debes entenderlo eres Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero esa respuesta estuvo lejos de satisfacerlo, al contrario hizo que se sintiera vacío.

-Ah- apretó el volante y condujo a la misma velocidad de antes.

El camino fue silencioso, Hinata le decía cuando debía dar vuelta y en donde debía parar. Finalmente llegaron a su casa.

Sasuke la imaginó más grande, sabía que los Hyuga tenían empresas, por ello le intrigó el ver esa casa tan pequeña sin embargo dejó pasar ese detalle. No era de su incumbencia.

-Gracias y adiós- Hinata quitaba el seguro del copiloto, pero sintió el agarre del brazo de Sasuke.

-No me has explicado que quiere decir _"eso"._

Ella se sonrojó aunque suspiró antes de decir – sexo Sasuke, _"eso"_ es lo que significa.

Sasuke dejo de agarrar su brazo y vio la silueta de ella desaparecer.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews ñ_ñ los tomo en cuenta e_é creo que hacer capítulos desde el cel es malo porque luego tengo errores de "horrografía" en fin, espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana, ¡Sayooo!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

_«Mamihlapinatapai: una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._

_Del extinto idioma yámana de Tierra del Fuego, es la palabra más concisa del mundo»._

๑ ๑ ๑

Dobló a la izquierda.

Si hubiese doblado a la derecha el destino de Sasuke habría sido su casa, fría y grande.

Estacionó su automóvil frente a la casa de su mejor amigo y tocó a la puerta.

La casa no era tan grande como la de los Uchiha, al contrario era pequeña. Las luces de las habitaciones estaban prendidas lo cual era una señal de que en efecto el "abuelo" de Naruto no se había ido a la cama con una mujer.

-¡Dobe!- gritó mientras tocaba la puerta un sinfín de veces.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Naruto abrió de mala gana, iba descalzo y con una playera naranja como pijama- ¿Sasuke?- bostezó- pasa.

El aludido se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el sillón, él ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en la casa de Naruto así como si fuera la suya.

-¿No crees que ya es tarde?

-Son las siete de la noche- recargó su mano en una mejilla- ya sabes a que vine.

-Si viniste por condones, sabes bien que yo no tengo...

-Idiota- masculló- quiero cigarros.

-Bah- Naruto se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una lata de refresco- te doy una patada en el trasero y di que te fue bien. ¿Sabes? Tengo mucho tiempo conociéndote y ya no soy tan tonto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

En ese momento Sasuke se sintió derrotado era cierto, su mejor amigo lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-No conseguí nada.

-Uh- chifló Naruto mientras se esforzaba en abrir la lata- ¿quién es la desafortunada?

-Debes de saberlo.

-No hablas enserio, ¿o sí?- sorbió un poco de la bebida- en la fiesta te vi bailando con ella, a escondidas pero jamás pensé que Hinata se tratara de tu nueva conquista.

-Vaya, de tonto no tienes nada dobe.

-Ya ves que no- se sentó en el piso- pero, ¿por qué Hinata?

-Admitiré que en los años pasados de secundaria ni siquiera supe de su existencia. Pero ahora quiero intentar algo más.

-Algo más es sinónimo de sexo.

-Es correcto, el problema es que ella no está interesada en mí.

-Ese no es problema- Naruto se puso de pie y dio vueltas- ella es toda una dama y evidentemente no caería como las demás.

-¿Insinúas que me he acostado con putas?

-No me gusta decirle a las mujeres putas pero si eso te hace sentir bien, sí. Te has acostado con chicas con poca estima hacia ellas y también con putas.

-Vaya- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos- ¿qué me sugieres hacer?

-Teme, siempre te he apoyado con tus conquistas como casanova y nunca te he recriminado el que hagas llorar a una chica ni el que la dejes pero en este caso intervendré. Hinata quizá no es cercana a mí pero la considero una gran amiga y no permitiré que la lastimes.

-No es como si mañana tuviéramos sexo- rodó sus ojos- quiero que me des sugerencias.

-No cuentes conmigo para ello- aplastó la lata de su refresco- ella ya quiere a alguien más.

Sasuke se levantó repentinamente de su lugar.

-¿Al Inuzuka?

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué todos creen que Hina-chan está enamorada de Kiba?

-Es lo más lógico.

-Te puedo confirmar que ella no lo quiere, salvo como su mejor amigo.

El corazón del Uchiha latía a mil por segundo, sin embargo al escuchar que ella quería a alguien más se estremeció.

-¿Quién es?- jaló a Naruto.

-Yo que sé- alzó sus hombros- sabes que soy una tumba en cuanto a secretos refiere.

-Que noble- sacó la lengua.

-Seguramente vas a querer castrarme pero, ¿estás seguro que sólo quieres a Hinata para sexo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es la primera vez que me pides "sugerencias" con una mujer, también contestas preguntas con preguntas- fue por la segunda soda- no será que...

-¿Qué estoy enamorado?- bajó la mirada- eso es imposible.

-No tienes esa cara, juraría que lo estas desafortunadamente no te has dado cuenta.

-Haré lo posible para que ella venga hacia mí y me ruegue. Ella me dirá _"quiero acostarme contigo"_ y yo le diré _"claro, Hinata",_ acto seguido la dejaría.

-Ah- hizo una mueca- pues no cuentes conmigo para tus macabros planes.

-Bueno saberlo- le dio una palmada en su espalda- Hinata será mía.

-Primero debes pasar por el cadáver de Kiba.

-¿Ese perro quiere con ella?

-Uh- Naruto aventó la segunda lata al bote- y no es el único.

-Me he acostado con mujeres casadas, no será el fin del mundo.

* * *

><p>Hanabi estaba en medio de Kiba y de Hinata, el silencio reinaba en la habitación.<p>

_-"Kiba-kun, tengo mucha tarea regreso más tarde ¿nos vemos en mi casa?"-_ rodó los ojos- ¿desde cuándo mientes?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no quería que te enojaras.

-Preferiría que me hubieras dicho _"Kiba, saldré con el malnacido de Sasuke", _¿eran tan difícil?-.

-No tardé mucho, pensé tardaríamos más...

-¿Tenias estimado dejarme plantado?

-¡No!- soltó un golpecito en la mesa- simplemente quería estar contigo.

Hanabi lentamente se retiro a su habitación, mientras observaba todo desde la escalera del primer piso que daba hacia la cocina, lugar donde se suscitaba una ligera discusión entre su hermana mayor y Kiba Inuzuka.

-Se nota.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de odiar a Sasuke?

-Ninguno- Kiba echó su mirada a Hinta- pero tal parece que tu estas cómoda con él.

-¡No!- ella negó con sus manos- somos dos mundos diferentes.

-¿Y si fueran del mismo universo? ¿Estarías junto a él?

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

-Sasuke es un amigo, no tiene importancia.

-Los rumores en la escuela corren como pólvora y me han dicho que han salido en los descansos.

-No lo negaré, el me ha pedido ir a la cafetería...

-Ah- sorbió un poco del café- deberías de saber que él se acuesta con toda mujer que ve en su camino.

-Tranquilo, ya te dije que somos amigos.

-Yo también soy un amigo.

-No comprendo el sentido de esta...

-¿Discusión? Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que peleamos y lo más lamentable es que el motivo es el Uchiha.

-Pero él no tiene importancia.

Hinata sentía su corazón latir rápidamente ella odiaba hacer sentir mal a Kiba. Se odiaba por eso. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su lugar con Sasuke jamás podrían ser algo más. En primer lugar ella no sentía nada por él y en segundo lugar muy en el fondo ella estaba enamorada de un chico, pero ese "chico" no era Kiba y lo peor es que nunca se atrevía a hablarlo. Miedo. Quizá ese era el motivo más importante por el cual no podía comentarle a Kiba el nombre de su misterioso alguien.

-Hablamos después.

Los pasos de Kiba resonaban poco a poco en los oídos de Hinata y una vez que el estuvo en el umbral de la puerta dijo – Mañana no podré ir a la escuela, mi madre me pidió ayudarla en la veterinaria. Buena suerte y feliz aniversario de amigos.

Por algún motivo sus palabras dolieron. Hinata cerró la puerta y soltó una lágrima, se sentía verdaderamente mal.

Subió a su habitación, la cual compartía con Hanabi sin embargo su hermana estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. De repente sintió que su teléfono celular vibraba.

Con pereza se acercó y vio el área de notificaciones.

"_Has recibido una solicitud de amistad de Uchiha Sasuke"_

Bufó molesta, estuvo a nada de ponerle "rechazar" pero algo paso y se equivocó al tocar la pantalla táctil.

"_¡Demonios!"-_pensó.

* * *

><p>Sasuke no tuvo la mejor noche de su vida, pero tampoco tuvo la peor. Se levantó húmedo de la cama y con una sensación de vacío tan profundo que incluso sintió su cuerpo como una piedra, pero no era momento de lamentaciones y tomó una ducha con agua helada.<p>

El agua fría siempre apaciguaba sus demonios y sus batallas internas, aunque incluso en esta ocasión no ayudo demasiado ya que el agua le sentía hirviendo. Cerró el grifo de la llave y se sentó en el piso del baño. Sentía la necesidad de tomar un cigarrillo, se tocó la cabeza como si un gran estallido diera lugar en su propio cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Porqué no conseguía a Hinata?

-"Ella ya quiere a alguien más"- esa maldita frase le dio vueltas en toda la noche.

Terminó de darse el baño y se puso las primeras prendas que vio, no estaba de humor y ese día sin duda sería difícil. Y también estaba decidido a no hablarle a Hinata pasara lo que pasara.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!- una chica rosada le esbozó una sonrisa. Sostenía unos libros en su pecho- ¿crees ayudarme en los ejercicios de los números cuánticos?

Él la miró fríamente.

-No- fue su respuesta.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su querido asiento en el salón de clases, dándose cuenta que Hinata Hyuga seguía ausente. Siguieron pasando los minutos y el sintió algo en su pecho, algo que quizá muchos le llamarían "preocupación" pero para Sasuke Uchiha esa palabra no existía en su diccionario personal.

De repente, ella apareció. Tenía su típico uniforme de clases que consistía en una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas, calcetones blancas y un saco color azul marino. Sin embargo ella llevaba una bufanda color lila y su cabello estaba amarrado en un chonguito. No llevaba maquillaje, pero en ocasiones Sasuke se cuestionaba si sus pestañas se las enchinaba o si así eran por naturaleza. Sus labios eran de un rosa pálido y su piel era tan blanca como la luna. Los zapatos de ella tenían un tacón medio alto.

Sin embargo, Sasuke observó algo diferente en ella. Quizá era que carecía de rubor o quizá su mirada.

-Buenos días, Hyuga- saludó Sasuke, reprochándose internamente por romper su orgullo aún cuando se prometió a sí mismo no hacerlo.

Pero ella no respondió.

-¿Hola- volvió hablar- ¿qué te sucede?

Ella bajó la mirada.

-No importa, s...siento no saludarte-

-Eso no responde la pregunta-

-Me he peleado por Kiba-

-Ah- sacó uno de sus libros de Historia.

-Sasuke yo... preferiría que ya no salgamos a ningún lado.

-No hemos salido- alzó los hombros- ¿te prohibió verme?

-No, no es eso- negó con su cabeza- simplemente lo que dicen de ti no es bueno.

-¿Qué dicen de mí?

-Ayer, leí en facebook los comentarios de una de tus admiradoras y decía que...

-¿Qué?

-Que... tú estabas siendo mi amigo para acostarte conmigo.

El abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Quiero que te alejes.

* * *

><p>Hola, Hola, Hola.<p>

Soy rápida actualizando, ¿eh? quiero decirles que ahorita estoy en un perdiodo que podría decirse "vacacional" sin embargo, en cualquier momento puede acabar y si eso pasa... ya no actualizaré tan seguido :/

Espero les agrade el cap, fue cortito pero después los recompensaré

Sayooo...

recomiendo leer Afterlife y cuarenta y veinte.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

"_Ushuaia, en el fin del mundo y el principio de todo, es una ciudad argentina donde los pingüinos rondan los barrios cubiertos de nieve nueve meses del año y los cielos son morados._

_Hace años, a 9 029 kilómetros de distancia, la imagen de un pingüino de Magallanes macho me trajo esta obsesión de llegar hasta la punta del mundo. En un video el pequeño pingüino se acerca a su pingüina preferida y ambos se quedan estáticos por algunos segundos, y justo cuando la tensión indicaría la acción apropiada ambos inexplicablemente se van de largo con su característico andar._

_¿Cuántas veces me vi en la misma situación? Con mi mejor traje negro y camisa blanca, con el mejor escenario; aunque intuía que lo correcto era actuar, la respuesta corporal era una muy distinta a la que el deseo imponía._

_Me dediqué a buscar hasta en el fin del mundo el término apropiado para describir la ansiedad precisa que sufren los pingüinos —como yo— al encontrarse con alguien como tú. Sin importar lo intraducible y abandonado que resultara, encontraría una palabra que contuviera la potencia poética necesaria en mi vocabulario, una que no dejara dudas en alguien que se alimenta de ellas._

_Finalmente, después de 9 mil kilómetros, tres aviones, seis hostales, 30 mil pesos, tres chamarras sobrepuestas y una placa cubierta de nieve en la bahía de Ushuaia, observando a los pingüinos, descubro la nieve y leo:_

_«Mamihlapinatapai: una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._

_Del extinto idioma yámana de Tierra del Fuego, es la palabra más concisa del mundo»._

๑ ๑ ๑

_"Quiero que te alejes"_ las palabras de Hinata no parecían salir de su boca. Sasuke acomodó su corbata –la cual era del uniforme- y carraspeó su garganta. Alrededor todo corría con normalidad, por ejemplo, Naruto corría para alcanzar a Sakura y ella a su vez lo evadía pero absolutamente nadie se acercaba a donde estaba Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. Ella miraba a su banca, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, tocaba sus manos y tiritaba de frío a pesar de que el invierno aún no había llegado. Y en efecto, Sasuke no respondió nada ante la petición de Hinata, es más ni siquiera se vio afectado –o eso era lo que él pensaba- .

Hinata dibujaba trazos hasta atrás de su libreta, la clase de Historia terminaría en unos minutos y mientras tanto pensaba todas las posibilidades para irse a casa; Kiba no estaba en la escuela. Y había un asunto que le preocupaba más que nada sin embargo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el timbre de salida. Tan sonoro y ruidoso como siempre.

El maestro acomodó lentamente sus libros y los puso en su maletín. Acomodó sus lentes estilo John Lennon y salió del salón lentamente. Poco a poco todos abandnaron el aula. Pero ella estaba ahí, prefería quedarse a vivir dentro de la escuela. No quería llegar a casa.

Sasuke divisó la salida tan rápido como el timbre sonó y se unió al grupo de personas que estaban en la puerta del salón, no se inmutó por observar a su compañera de banca. No porque fuera un despistado sino que el motivo era más personal de lo que él hubiera querido. Ella le había dicho "aléjate" y él no era un chico que rogara, sabía marcar su lugar y para nada se humillaría.

Naruto recientemente se había unido al equipo de soccer del Instituto del Fuego a pesar de tener dos pies izquierdos, anteriormente le había insistido a Sasuke para que entraran a la misma actividad cultural, sin embargo el Uchiha no estaba interesado en esas "tonterías".

Y en el salón de clases se encontraba Hinata, seguía con su cara hundida en la banca y con un ánimo que incluso podía haber dado tristeza a cualquiera que pasara. Una lágrima errante salió de una de sus mejillas trazando un camino húmedo desde su parpado hasta su labio, algo en ella se rompía y no sabía exactamente qué. Quizá había sido porque de nuevo en la mañana los vio juntos. Quizá había sido que no desayunó, quizá...quizá... o tan sólo la preocupación de que su primo –casi hermano- regresaría a Japón después de una buena temporada en Estados Unidos. Pero ella no estaba convencida realmente de su propio estado de ánimo, en ocasiones ya no encuentras el origen de la tristeza o peor aún temes el que no haya origen. Hinata dobló su bufanda lila y la guardó en su mochila, sabía bien que debía irse del salón o si no tendría una llamada de atención.

Una vez que salió al pasillo todo era silencio y soledad, incluso sintió más frío que el que ya tenía. Discusiones, discusiones. Incluso las cosas entre su padre y su hermana no iban bien. Las cosas no estaban bien. La caída de las empresas Byakugan sería – en poco tiempo- una noticia en los principales diarios de negocios y de eso ella estaba segura.

Una vez que llegó a las afueras de la escuela revisó su bolsillo, con el pasar de las semanas este fue "adelgazando" y pasó de tener cinco billetes a tan sólo tener lo suficiente para un desayuno y un boleto de metro.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol observando la silueta de Hinata Hyuga. No se había ido, aún cuando pudo hacerlo en esa media hora que llevaba sentado. "_¿porqué?"_ se preguntaba, y en realidad no encontraba respuesta alguna. El suceso de la mañana lo golpeó en todo su ego y orgullo pero sabía bien que algo no andaba bien con su compañera más no quería entrometerse en su vida al fin y al cabo ella dijo "aléjate" , aunque incluso para él que era un hielo le costaba trabajo asimilar que significaba esa palabra. Nadie en su vida se la había dicho con tanta claridad. Observó como Hinata recogió algo del piso y en vez de irse a la zona de estacionamiento –donde estaban los carros y motocicletas de los estudiantes- se dirigió hacia la calle, algunos la tomaban para tomar un camión y otros para caminar rumbo a la plaza o tomar el metro. Sasuke nunca vio que ella tomara esa ruta.

"_Ahora que lo pienso... el Inuzuka no llegó"- _y ese pensamiento repentino aclaro sus dudas- _"Kiba era quién llevaba a Hinata a casa... o lleva a Hinata"_

Sin embargo, Sasuke debía tomar una decisión. Levantarse e ir por Hinata, o quedarse sentado hasta que su amigo terminara sus entrenamientos. Pero esa decisión tenía un trasfondo aún más interesante de lo que tú te puedas imaginar, la verdadera decisión de Sasuke era "asumir que sentía algo por Hinata o no asumirlo" pero claro está que él no lo vería de ese modo.

-¡Hyuga!- corrió un poco para detenerla. Ella volteó asustada.

-¿S...s...sasuke?- sus labios se entreabrieron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo caminando sola?

-Etto... iba para...

-¿La estación?

Ella asintió.

-¿Y qué?- sonrió maliciosamente, una sonrisa típica en él- ¿vienes?

-N...no comprendo.

-Te doy "aventón" a tu casa.

-Es muy amable de tu parte pero preferiría estar sola.

-¿Es porque quieres que me aleje?

Hinata volvió a sacar su bufanda lila. Bajó la mirada.

-D...detesto los cuchicheos, yo... yo...sólo soy tu amiga y es lo que quiero ser. P...pero tus admiradoras son...

-Sólo responde "sí o no"

-Te responderé pero si tu respondes a una pregunta...

-No juegues así, Hyuga- Sasuke la miró a los ojos. Los dos estaban afuera de su automóvil- suéltalo ya.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes conmigo?

Alzó su ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Conocerte, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué yo? Digo, Ino es mucho más bonita y popular, Karin ganó la olimpiada de Física el año pasado y es súper inteligente. Sakura tiene unos ojos hermosos y es la vocalista de "Euforia"...y...

-¿Por qué te comparas?- le abrió la puerta Hinata- entra.

Ella hizo lo que el pidió.

-Ya dijiste tus opiniones acerca de ellas, ahora yo te diré las mías.

-¿Aja?

-Ino no es bonita, es hermosa. Si juzgamos por su trasero lo tiene bien distribuido y sus ojos azules le dan un aspecto de ser extranjera, sin embargo es una persona superficial incapaz de ver más allá de eso y se la pasa pensando en que si come un muffin subirá de peso. Karin puede ser muy inteligente y no lo niego, pero carece de sentido común y no conoce la palabra "dignidad". En cambio, Sakura tiene un cabello inusual que yo consideraría artificial y unos ojos verdes, es verdad que es vocalista pero en lo personal prefiero otro tipo de bandas y no me interesa en lo absoluto su música.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma.

"_¿Y que pensará de mí?"-_ se preguntó a sí misma.

-Ahora, te miro y lo que veo es una chica honesta, que se sonroja por cualquier cosa. Alguien que es excesivamente amable y que en ocasiones carece de autoestima, sin embargo considero que de todas las demás chicas eres la única a la que considero realmente una dama.

Hinata abrió su boca.

-Olvidé mencionar que Ino no lo hace muy bien, Karin es muy fogosa y ni siquiera sabe besar y por último Sakura se excita demasiado rápido.

-¡¿T...te has aco...acostado con...?!- su rostro enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Efectivamente, y me avergüenzo de ello aunque con Sakura solo fue un faje, imaginate si hubiéramos llegado a su cama.

Hinata balbuceó algunas palabras.

-Y ahora, después de saber todo esto ¿quieres que me aleje?

-No pero...- mordió su labio inferior, lo cuál se le hizo provocativo a Sasuke- quiero que hagas algo.

-Dime.

-Deja de ver a las mujeres como objetos.

-Jamás las he visto como eso,simplemente son herramientas para alcanzar el clímax.

-Es lo mismo- puso cara de espantada- Sasuke-kun debería...

-¿cómo dijiste?- se acercó a ella, incluso se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su automóvil.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Dilo otra vez- pidió.

-S...sasuke-kun.

-De hoy en adelante quiero que me digas así.

-¿P...por qué?

-Suena excitante- la respiración de él era casi frenética, su cara rozaba la nariz de ella.

Ella lo miró confundida abriendo lentamente sus labios pero a la vez alejándose. Él tomó su barbilla y lentamente tocó su rostro. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que incluso podían sentir sus respectivas respiraciones. Ambos se miraron en un tiempo que no pasó de treinta segundos, sin embargo pareció una eternidad. La cara de Hinata estaba hecha una remolacha y su cabello tocó el cuello de Sasuke, haciendo que el soltara una leve risa.

-Nunca sonríes, ¿v..verdad?- ella abrió apenas su boca para articular esas palabras.

-Suelo sonreír cuando quiero y puedo.

-Debes hacerlo más seguido- ella arqueó su espalda, ya que su cuello se estaba entumiendo por estar en esa posición.

Él la acercó aún más y para ello hizo uso de sus manos.

-Degusto más de mirarte.

-¿M...mi...mirarme?- abrió sus ojos como dos platos, mostrando un singular brillo.

-Es correcto, ¿te han dicho que eres tierna?

-No...no realmente- ella soltó un pequeño gemido, sí es que así se le podía llamar por que el tenía una de sus manos cerca de su falda.

-Terriblemente adorable- cada vez sentía su miembro más pesado-¿quieres decir algo?

-Nunca pensé que Sasuke-kun hablara tanto- El Uchiha soltó un gemido que pasó desapaercibido para ella, pero no para él. ¡Él no se excitaba con las palabras!- pero... no logró entenderlo.

Cerró sus ojos. Mientras ella seguía hablando, el seguía tratando de "des-excitarse" un término recién creado por él, el cual consistía en borrar cualquier evidencia de excitación.

Lentamente, Sasuke la recostó.

-¿¡Qué haces?!- la voz de Hinata no era un reclamo, ni siquiera mostraba temor.

-Nada- él estaba encima de ella y si ustedes se lo preguntan ellos aún seguían en el pequeño automóvil.

Sasuke Uchiha se quitó en un movimiento su saco y desabrochó los cuatro primeros botones de su camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto su abdomen el cuál estaba perfectamente trabajado. Hinata abrió sus ojos con tremenda sorpresa.

Afuera, la vida seguía como si nada. A excepción de que el estacionamiento estaba más vacio que un cementerio a media noche.

-¿No diras algo?- alzó su ceja y mantenía sus manos en las caderas de ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- sopló contra un mechón que colgaba de su cabellera para así poderlo ver bien- ¿así acostumbras hacerlo?

Él negó.

-No querida, yo tengo otras costumbres y no me molestaría cambiarlas un poco.

-¿Cambiarlas?

-¿Lo has hecho en un coche?

-¡No!- gritó enrojecida.

-Supongo que jamás lo has hecho...

Sin embargo, ella lo empujó hacia la ventana. Haciendo que el soltara un gemido de dolor.

-¡Auch!- masculló.

Sin embargo, ella tocó su rostro y cerró sus ojos. Ahora sus labios estaban pegados, más que un beso... más que todo... fue el primer beso de Hinata.

Ella amarró las manos del Uchiha con su corbata y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Con un instito salvaje- impropio de ella- mordió el labio del Uchiha, causando un leve sangrado en este.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la agitación de Sasuke se sintió frenetica, excitada y acelerada.

-¿Qué carajos?- la miró con temor.

-Yo...- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos- no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un coche...ni quiero que sea mañana. Ese fue un pequeño castigo hacia ti.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Nadie me había castigado, pero creo aceptaré tus castigos...

* * *

><p>Okeeeeeeey, hola! Aquí estoy reportandome, ¿qué opinan? 7u7 esto pudo haber acabado en lemon pero noooou, aún tengo otros planes para esta parejita :$¿quién diría que Hinata saldría atrevida? ¿quieren saber que sigue? Bueno pues ya saben que hacer, mandar un review y darme su opinión... Por cierto, mañana espero actualizar cuarenta y veinte y Afterlife, porfa, denle una oportunidad a ese fic 7u7 les aseguro les gustara (amantes del ItaHina los invoco para que lean afterlife) ah, por cierto...segunda oportunidad lo voy actualizar 7u7 espero no se hayan olvidado de ese fic... Eeeeeeeeeeen fin. Les mando besos y saludos.<p>

Sayooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

_«_Razbliuto "Sentimiento de cariño que se tiene por una persona a la que un día amamos". Algo así como el recuerdo del amor, pero con la mente despejada._ »._

๑ ๑ ๑

Cerró la puerta de un portazo e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cocina. Sus latidos eran rápidos y apenas creía lo que había hecho en el estacionamiento del Instituto.

Una notita sobre la mesa llamó su atención:

_Fui a la casa de Moegi a terminar el proyecto de Geografía, su mamá me traerá cuando terminemos. Besos._

_P.D como soy un asco en la cocina hice para ti emparedados de crema de cacahuate. Te quiero Hina. ¡Bye-bye!_

Sin ánimos y casi de manera monótona se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la sala. _"¿Ya se habrá ido?"-_ se preguntó. No tenía el valor para abrir la ventana y ver si Sasuke Uchiha se había retirado a su casa.

Hinata cruzó sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en la mesita que estaba en la cocina. Se sentía hundida y no podía evitarlo, una cosa era que ella estuviera dolida –en toda su extensión de la palabra- y otra muy diferente que se hubiese atrevido a besar a Sasuke, y lo que era aún peor... ¡su primer beso! Ella había soñado en el momento en que "su chico" y ella se besaran y el soltara la pregunta _"¿quieres ser mi novia?"_ también soñaba muy seguido con él, en un lugar donde había esperanzas en cuánto al amor. Pero la realidad la golpeaba duramente cuando llegaba cada día a la escuela y lo veía con "ella". Mirándole con ojos de amor y simplemente la chica se alejaba. ¿Había algo de malo? Hinata lo quería y mucho, desde la secundaria había sido así, sin embargo ella era invisible. Siempre lo fue.

Las pocas palabras que habían cruzado eran casi celestiales, casi perfectas. Un escenario en donde quería estar siempre, más el telón se bajaba con cada decepción. Ella había oído que él no era un casanova como su amigo, también sabía que el chico tenía muy mala suerte en el amor. Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de confesársele se sentiría mejor, pero no podía hacerlo. Cada que quería intentarlo, él estaba con Sakura. Y cuando se decía "está bien, lo intentaré por facebook" él se desconectaba mágicamente. Sí. La realidad golpeaba duro cuando ella observaba que Naruto buscaba a Sakura. Porque ese era el secreto mejor guardado de Hinata Hyuga, quién tenía su corazón era Naruto Uzumaki, ella creía y estaba convencida de que con un poco de esfuerzo todo se podía conseguir. Incluso cuando recibió –hace un par de años- la solicitud de amistad de Naruto se emocionó, literal hizo una fiesta, sin embargo poco duró su gusto ya que justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él quería a otra chica.

Y quién sabe... en sentimientos ajenos no se sabe.

Después había llegado Sasuke, que por cierto era el mejor amigo de Naruto. Pero Hinata no sentía absolutamente nada por el Uchiha, lo consideraba frío hasta los huesos. ¿Porqué se había dejado tocar por él? Era cierto, tampoco es como si hubiesen tenido sexo desenfrenado en el coche, pero si hubo algunos roces entre ellos e incluso un beso. ¡Un beso! Ella había escuchado de chicas que se acostaban con desconocidos, también de chicas que besaban a diferentes chicos en las fiestas. Pero también había escuchado –quizá en cuentos de hadas y sueños- que el primer beso era el más hermoso. Y con todo su pesar lo admitiría

"Yo no sentí nada"- y se echó a llorar.

No, en el momento no sintió alguna culpabilidad. Fue hasta que analizó la situación que se puso a llorar.

"Como si todo se solucionara"-se limpió su mejilla. No podía aceptar su comportamiento había caído fácilmente a las redes de Sasuke, como una más de su colección de colegialas besadas, ¿y después? ¿Acaso había solución? Hinata comenzó a crear una tormenta en un vaso con agua. Ella era un barco en medio de la nada, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no sentía nada por ella, simplemente la había visto como la oportunidad perfecta para tener sexo. Y ella se dejó llevar por sus instintos en un desquite de despecho, de dolor, de confusión y probablemente de algún sentimiento más.

Más un sonido le avisó que había recibido un mensaje.

"Buenas tardes Hyuga"

Hinata se sonrojó, ahora él creía que ella estaría disponible. Se lo debía dejar en claro, ella no era propiedad de nadie. Era ahora o nunca.

"Uchiha, tengo que hablar contigo"- respondió casi inmediatamente, sintiendo como sus dedos temblaban.

Y al minuto recibió otro mensaje.

"Puedo ir a tu casa"

-¡No!- gritó, aunque era evidente que nadie le escuchaba.

"Hasta mañana Uchiha"- su mano temblaba, se armó de valor para tocar el botón de enviar.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke Uchiha estaba recostado. Miraba su interesante techo sintió su celular vibrar.

"Hasta mañana Uchiha".

La primera impresión de él sin duda fue "ella quiere hablar conmigo porque le gusto" y sus nervios se dispararon, ¿qué le podría decir a Hinata? Él no sabía exactamente que sentía por ella. Soñaba con Hinata por las noches y se sentía celoso si la veía con otro, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo y besarla.

Sobre todo besarla. El sexo, quedaba en segundo plano. Por algún motivo que hasta el desconocía no se le antojaba tenerlo con ella, no porque fuera fea sino que era algo más que ni el mismo podía describir.

* * *

><p>Hinata se despidió de Kiba con un beso; el le dio uno de vuelta.<p>

Ella sentía su corazón roto, podía sentir que él seguía enojado, y no era para menos. Le mintió diciendo que tenía tarea cuando en realidad había salido con Sasuke, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto escuchó la voz del Uchiha.

Su semblante era sereno, cabello ligeramente despeinado y la corbata floja.

-Buenos días Hyuga-

-Ah, hola- bajó la mirada en un intento frenético de evadir a Sasuke.

-Detesto que no me digan las cosas en su momento-

-Uh... bueno- la cara de Hinata enrojeció de a poco- tengo algo importante que decirte...

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, ya podía oír la declaración de Hinata.

-Habla- dijo con un tono de voz seco, carente de emociones. Diferente a lo que sentía en su interior, en realidad quería decirle que podían intentarlo. Quizá ella podría ser su primera novia y quien sabe... tal vez... TAL VEZ Sasuke Uchiha podría enamorarse.

-El beso de ayer...

-Espero que se repita- Sasuke esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

Hinata asustada negó con su cabeza.

-¡No!- sus rodillas temblaban de tal manera que no podía seguir de pie- este... ese... ese beso no debió pasar. Fue... un... e...error.

Sasuke agarró a Hinata del brazo y la jaló hacia el pasillo. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la acción. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, a pesar de ser la primera hora de clase Hinata sabía que ese asunto debía ser arreglado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sasuke le dio la espalda, no lo quería asumir pero las palabras de Hinata lo afectaron pero era demasiado orgulloso para darse cuenta.

-Fue un error- una mueca se dibujaba en el rostro de ella- no debió pasar.

-Para ti lo fue- alzó sus hombros- pero yo quiero repetirlo.

-¿estas loco? Yo... me siento mal. No puedo besar a alguien a quién no quiero.

Algo ardió dentro del pecho de Sasuke.

-Para besar no necesitas querer- se defendió- no le veo nada de malo.

-Para mi si- los ojos de Hinata estaban vidriosos- yo quiero a alguien más y no puedo traicionarle de esta manera ni traicionarme.

-¿Quieres a alguien más?

-Sí, pero... no somos nada.

Él tocó su rostro.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?

-Yo... no... Sasuke, ¿Por qué eres así? No te conozco y en realidad había oído hablar de ti desde hace tiempo y... supe que para ti las mujeres son pasatiempos. No tienes una reputación buena y perdona si mis palabras suenan mal o si ... bueno, no sé como decirlo pero ...

-Contestando tu pregunta, eres interesante Hyuga. Y es cierto, las mujeres son pasatiempos sin embargo considero que contigo es... – carraspeó su garganta- diferente.

-Pero- frunció su ceño y abrió sus labios de tal manera que apenas y se oía lo que decía- seré un pasatiempo y yo no quiero eso.

-¿Qué coño dices?-

-Seremos compañeros y nada más. Por favor- sus ojos se cerraron para evitar derramar lágrimas- no quiero que me lastimes.

-Entonces escúchame bien Hyuga. Quiero dejar bien en claro que si fueras un pasatiempo no estaría hablando contigo en este momento y bien, si quieres que seamos compañeros eso seremos. Y el daño tú te lo harás, ahora yo quiero decir algo

-¿Si?

-¿Quién es tu misterioso alguien? Eres la primera mujer que conozco que se guía ciegamente por su corazón. Debes de querer mucho al sujeto como para no tener una relación de ligue con alguien.

-Sé que él no sabe de mi existencia- hizo una mueca de dolor- también sé que el quiere a otra chica. Y duele como no tienes idea pero prefiero que nadie lo sepa.

-Uh- apretó su puño- me cuesta trabajo creer que ese sujeto no sepa de tu existencia.

-También debo agregar algo-

-Habla de una vez Hyuga.

-Fuiste mi primer beso.

Sasuke Uchiha, sintió algo en su pecho, una sensación cálida pero a la vez fría. Pudo oír romperse algo, y es que Hinata salió corriendo, las palabras que dijo retumbaron en su mente como cuchillos dolorosos y no lo entendía. Nadie lo rechazaba, incluso desde la noche anterior le había dado vueltas al asunto, si ella se le declaraba le daría una oportunidad. No perdía nada y en cambio ganaba mucho. Él que nunca había creído en el amor empezaba a creer, pero de repente su castillo de rompió en grandes pedazos.

Desanimado se sentó en el pasillo, aún tenía su mochila dado que no había entrado a la primera clase. Hinata logró cambiar algo en él, pero no sabía exactamente qué. El saber que quería a alguien más le rompió algo, no le dieron celos más sintió ganas de romperle la cara a quien sea que tuviera los pensamientos de Hinata.

-Eh, teme- Naruto caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos- ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke tenía su semblante perdido, concentrándose en no caer en la desesperación.

-Nada.

-Uh, ¿te sacaron de clases? A mi me dio flojera venir a la clase de ese anciano entonces dije ¿porqué llegar temprano? Aunque... ¿también sacaron a Hinta-chan?

-Deja de decirle Hina-chan

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?

-Su nombre es Hinata, ¿Por qué le dices así? ¿acaso te crees muy cercano a ella?

-Oye, oye- agitó sus brazos- siempre le he dicho así, ¿estas de mal humor?

-Pues te prohíbo que le digas así.

-Estamos hablando entre nosotros- rodó sus ojos- cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado? No eres de los que se saltan clases.

-Pasa, que casi me ha rechazado.

Naruto soltó a reírse, pero paró ante la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

-Gomen, gomen... pero, ¿te ha rechazado?

-Ayer nos besamos y hoy me dijo que todo fue un error.

-Tsssss- chasqueó su lengua- debió ser algo muy duro de asimilar.

-Tú- agarró a Naruto- tú sabes quién es el enamorado de Hinata, habla ahora o te castraré.

-Estas enamorado- sonrió- en realidad la escuché hace tiempo hablar de... ese chico, más considero impropio decirlo.

-Si no me dices...

-Hey, en vez de ponerte celoso deberías conquistarla- le guiñó el ojo- y despreocúpate por el chico, él ya la ha olvidado.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero un review :* Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será contado a perspectiva de Sasuke... uhm, me parece que debo a imaginarme muchas cosas (si, para escribir debo meterme en el papel del personaje y así UuU) les invito a pasarse por mis otros fics :DDD y bueno, sayonara y mil gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, los he leído todos. ¡Gracias!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

"_¡Qué poco cuesta construir castillos en el aire y qué cara es su destrucción!"_

_François Mauriac_

๑ ๑ ๑

Sasuke seguía observando el pizarrón. Nada interesante había pasado o por lo menos eso pensaba. Quedaba poco más de un mes para finalizar la Preparatoria y esa era una grata noticia exceptuando que su padre lo obligaría a irse a Seattle, una ciudad ubicada en Estados Unidos ya que allí estaba una de las mejores escuelas en Derecho. Él no podía negarse, todo lo que decía su padre debía ser acatado. La maestra Anko Mitarashi hablaba de la Revolución Rusa de 1917. Sasuke de reojo observó a su compañera.

Hinata usaba el típico uniforme de siempre junto con su bufanda lila, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos pero a momentos los abría como si de una pesadilla se tratara. Entre miradas, esa era la única manera en la que Sasuke tenía un acercamiento con la ojiperla. La última vez que hablaron, creyó que ella haría una declaración de amor sin embargo la realidad le pegó duro y en su orgullo cuando ella le dijo

"_Yo quiero a alguien más y no puedo traicionarle de esta manera ni traicionarme. Seremos compañeros y nada más. Por favor, no quiero que me lastimes"_

Para Sasuke, la primera semana sin tener contacto con ella estuvo bien. Para su suerte ningún maestro dejó trabajos ni investigaciones y eso le sumaba puntos a su orgullo ya que no le dirigió ni una sola mirada. Pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que extrañaba un poco aquella voz que tartamudeaba y aquel rostro sonrojado por cualquier cosa. Y a partir de entonces soñó con ella cada noche, incluso en sus siestas bajo el árbol de su casa podía ver su rostro.

No le contó a nadie acerca de sus pensamientos y se aisló poco a poco. Sabía que era estúpido preguntarle de nueva cuenta a Naruto acerca del enamorado de Hinata. Aunque la duda lo carcomía, ¿qué tenía "el misterioso alguien de ella" que no tuviera él? Por que obviamente Sasuke se sintió pésimamente cuando ella lo rechazó de esa manera. ¡Nadie lo hacía! Él era guapo, inteligente, tenía cultura general, dinero, popular... no entendía como Hinata podía rechazarlo.

Sin embargo, ella se veía de lo más tranquila. Durante las clases le dirigía pequeñas miradas que significaban _"Hola Sasuke"_, pero nada más. Y eso le molestaba al azabache, ella debía rogarle y suplicarle que volvieran a ser compañeros. Pero eso no sucedía. Y como era costumbre, asistió a muchas fiestas de hermandades e incluso se acostó con la novia de su hermano.

Mas eso no bastaba para quitarse la sensación de besar a Hinata. Un leve beso, un pequeño roce bastó para que siguiera buscando entre todas las chicas de la Universidad. Ninguna se le comparaba. Sasuke admitía que Hinata no era una _"Miss Japón"_, había visto chicas mucho más guapas. Pero ella tenía un encanto único que buscaba en otras y no lo encontraba. Odiaba a Hinata por eso, porque no podía sacarla de sus más profundos deseos carnales ni de sus pensamientos. Cuando tenía relaciones con una chica podía ver el rostro de ella. ¡Lo veía! En muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a mitad del acto.

Sasuke debía encontrar la respuesta, ¿acaso un demonio poseyó su cuerpo haciéndole ver visiones de Hinata en cada lugar? Quizá eran los efectos del cigarro...

Mientras seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, observó al chico pálido que era el compañero de equipo de Naruto. El chico se llamaba Sai, y últimamente se había unido a su grupo de amigos. A Sasuke le era indiferente la situación, agradecía que fuera el primer amigo de Naruto que no era un escandaloso. Sai era callado ya que según Naruto él había estado en una Academia Militar buena parte de su vida y por ello había aprendido a reprimir emociones y sentimientos. El pobre chico quería integrarse "a la sociedad" y por ello leía libros de psicología y relaciones personales ya que no sabía como tratar a la gente.

Eso podría ayudarle a Sasuke, quizá poco a poco podría preguntarle a Sai que decían esos libros acerca del enamoramiento. No es que él se sintiera enamorado... sino que quería agotar hasta el último recurso para saber que le sucedía. Se había propuesto dejar el tabaco y el alcohol. Quizá tenían efectos secundarios.

Un día visitó a Naruto en su casa y como siempre allí estaba el abuelo-padrino de su amigo. El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, nunca se habían llevado bien.

De repente y casi de manera asesina Jiraiya le dijo a Sasuke

"dejate de tonterías, tu no tienes ninguna enfermedad ni nada. Lo que tienes se llama amor"

Esas palabras lo asquearon y en aquella ocasión levantó su dedo medio en señal de grosería. Él no era un enamorado. Era un casanova y punto. Él odiaba el amor en toda la extención de la palabra, prefería acostarse una noche con alguna tipa guapa y fin. Pero estaba asustado, Hinata se estaba adueñando de sus sueños, pensamientos y visiones. Incluso ahora, ya que entre miradas la observa detalladamente.

Anko sigue hablando de la revolución rusa y de los grandes zares de la época. Sasuke le ponía poca atención a su discurso, en realidad podía retener todo lo que escuchaba.

Hinata seguía ahí, mirando el infinito del pizarrón. Los últimos días para ella no fueron los mejores, su primo Neji había regresado a Konohoa y con ello las cosas cambiaban. Él era un chico que le ganaba por tres años. Su llegada ya estaba anticipada desde hacía meses, era cuestión de tiempo para que Neji Hyuga llegara y se instalara en su pequeña casa. Había quedado huérfano a la edad de cinco años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y en la familia ese tema no se tocaba. Era un genio, por ello Hiashi Hyuga decidió hacerse cargo de él y enviarlo a las mejores escuelas del mundo. Un genio debía tenerlo todo. En cambio, Hinata no fue dotada de grandes conocimientos. Era una alumna regular que más que inteligente era dedicada a la escuela.

¿Por qué había regresado de Oxford? Claro, Neji estudiaba ahí Economía sin embargo al enterarse de la situación económica de su tío decidió dejarlo todo y regresar. No podía darle la espalda a quien le tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaba llenándolo de lujos y de las mejores escuelas. Así que cuando Neji miró a Hinata sintió alegría y un poco de decepción, él sabía que su prima mayor no era una genio. Era una chica estándar que cumplia las expectativas medias de todos. En cambio, Hanabi era inteligente y refinada. Algo diferentes.

_-¿Me odias?- Hinata en el aeropuerto le había preguntado eso. Su corazón se estremeció al ver a Neji, su querido primo._

_-No- respondió de forma tajante- eres mi prima._

Esa conversación seguía dándole vueltas a Hinata, incluso una semana después del regreso de su primo. Él era disciplinado hasta el tope, todo debía hacerse con perfección y eso incluía la comida. Y ella no era una cocinera de comida culinaria, simplemente sabía hacer onigris, carne asada, pasteles sencillos y ya. Pero Neji quería una comida al mero estilo inglés, ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida y la alimentación de las Hyuga no era de lo más sofisticada. Unos sándwiches de maní eran suficientes y quizá un vaso con leche. No había dinero para comprar "caviar" ni esas cosas, sin embargo Neji trabajaba en la empresa de Hiashi y recién se había unido al Instituto del Fuego en el área de Universidad. Inmediatamente lo aceptaron al ver que manejaba cuatro idiomas, tenía estudios en escuelas privadas de más alto nivel y lo mejor... ¡había estudiado en Oxford! ¿Quién podía rechazar a ese genio?

Por ello, Kiba ya no recogía a Hinata en las mañanas ni la regresaba a su casa. Ahora Neji era el encargado de llevar y recoger a su prima en su Mini Cooper rojo, regalo que Hiashi alguna vez le dio.

-Entonces el zar Nicolás Segundo...- Anko seguía hablando, pero pocos le ponían atención, Hinata no estaba en ese grupo de personas. Una preocupación más la asaltó cuando supo que su padre había sido internado en el Hospital.

Sasuke, en cambio seguía observando a su compañera, pudo observar su ceño fruncido y que su tez que estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Aun así seguía conservando ese encanto que para Sasuke era difícil de encontrar.

Anko dio por terminada la clase, y todos comenzaron a salir. Hinata estiró sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en el mesabanco. Todos los días dormía tarde e incluso ayer cuando se quedó todo el día en el Hospital. Según los doctores Hiashi debía relajarse y necesitaba una operación de carácter urgente. Neji se la pasaba en la empresa y en la escuela y no salía de ese lugar. Incluso Hanabi se estaba empezando a dedicar al hogar, cosa que antes hubiera sido impensable. Y por último, Hinata era la encargada de hacer guardias en el hospital.

-Hyuga- Sasuke cruzó sus brazos, no quería hablarle pero algo muy dentro de él gritaba que debía hacerlo. En realidad hacía más de tres meses que no le dirigía la palabra, salvo que fuera para algún trabajo.

-Uh- Hinata cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, el sueño la estaba matando en carne viva.

-¿Quieres salir?

-L... lo siento- dijo cabizbaja- será otro día.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, esas palabras siempre se las decía su hermano mayor en su infancia.

-Como sea- el Uchiha rodó los ojos y salió del salón.

El pasillo se veía desierto, la temporada Navideña estaba llegando y con ello las nuevas nevadas. Todo mundo se la pasaba en la cafetería ya que ahí se podía sentir el calor por la gran cocina.

-Buenos días- un joven de ojos aperlados y cabello castaño se atravesó en el camino de Sasuke.

-Hmp

-¿Usted sabe en que salón puedo encontrar al tutor Hatake Kakashi?

Sasuke frunció su ceño, el chico que estaba frente a él tenía el pelo castaño y su estatura era un poco mayor que la de él. Vestía formalmente, un saco de corte inglés y una corbata gris. Un porte de un famoso empresario, quizá.

-Lo encuentras en la sala de maestros- dijo con un tono de molestia.

-¿Podría indicarme donde se encuentra? Es urgente...

-Cruza el pasillo y da vuelta a la derecha.

-Muy amable- el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo.

A Sasuke le intrigó mucho. No era como si él fuera un gay ni nada por el estilo, sino que esos ojos no eran muy comunes y solo los había visto en Hinata. ¿Acaso serían hermanos? La curiosidad lo estaba matando y por ello disimuladamente se dirigió a la sala de maestros. Ahí visualizó al chico hablando con Kakashi. Ambos se veían serios. Kakashi pareció decirle algo y tocó su hombro.

Inmediatamente desaparecieron.

Sasuke frunció su ceño, él odiaba hacer lo que haría a continuación pero todo lo que tenía que ver con Hinata le importaba de cierta manera. No es que fuera un acosador, ni tampoco era su sombra. Sin embargo su compañera de equipo jamás se quejaba de algo, siempre estaba callada y aun así seguía respirando.

Sigilosamente siguió caminando hacia su salón, en la puerta estaba recargado su tutor. Sus manos estaban puestas en su pantalón y ese porte misterioso lo seguía envolviendo.

Sasuke se escondió detrás de un casillero. El sonido del viento helado se coló en su cuerpo y se maldijo internamente por no haber llevado consigo un suéter.

Con aquel porte de vagabundo Kakashi se regresó a la sala de maestros, seguía teniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Quizá por el frío.

Lentamente caminó hacia el salón, entraría y fingiría ir por un suéter y después saldría y de ese modo sabría que le pasaba a su compañera y quien era ese extraño hombre.

La puerta gris estaba entre abierta y con un leve empujón Sasuke la abrió. El hombre de antes estaba abrazando a Hinata. Pero no era de esos abrazos simples, no. Sino que estuvieron buen rato en esa posición. Lentamente buscó entre la bolsa de su pantalón su Iphone y se colocó los audífonos. Acto seguido abandonó el salón.

"_Cuando tú estabas aquí antes, no pude mirarte a los ojos._

_Eres como un ángel, tu piel me hace llorar. Flotas como una pluma en un mundo hermoso. Desearía ser especial..._

_Tú eres tan especial, pero soy extraño. Soy raro. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_

_Yo no pertenezco aquí. No me importa si duele yo quiero tener el control..."_

Sasuke lanzó un golpe a la pared. Su cuerpo se fue arrastrando para dejarse caer en el pasillo. Su espalda pudo sentir la sensación fría de la pared.

"_Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz__, __cualquier cosa que desees__..."_

Él la abrazó una vez en su automóvil pero eso ya tenía tres meses. Su cuerpo en las noches pedía un poco más de ese calor que sólo ella le dio en esos minutos de eternidad.

Él era un extraño, y ella era especial. No podía sacarse la imagen de "ese" abrazándola. No podía. Porque algo en él pareció romperse. Se auto-abrazó por el frío que sentía en su cuerpo, no quería levantarse del pasillo. Sabía bien que cuando el descanso terminará todos regresarían a clases y ese frío ya no se sentiría tan profundo. Las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina... y después de eso los exámenes a la Universidad. Él se iría a Seattle empezando febrero... pero algo dentro de él le impedía desprenderse de Konohoa. Quizá por primera vez en su vida sentía la melancolía, quizá le dolería dejar a su mejor amigo. Su vida estaba en Konohoa, todos los edificios le traían recuerdos. La primera borrachera, la primera vez que robó cigarros juntos con Naruto y se echaron a correr. Y también en Konohoa estaba Hinata...

Se sobresaltó al escuchar las pisadas de ella.

Hinata había salido del salón tan rápido como escuchó la noticia, sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. O al menos así lo sentía. Su cuerpo flotaba... salió como pudo al exterior. Ligeras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, incluso las sintió cristalizar por el frío de diciembre.

Neji tocó su hombro. Ambos asintieron con la mirada.

-No estás sola- le dijo en un susurro- todo... todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ñ_ñ perdón por no actualizar, no me sentía emocionalmente capaz de escribir algo para este fic en específico. Pero hoy desperté con muchas energías e inspiración para esto... así que dije "just do it!" bueno, hago referencia que entre comillas puse una canción se llama "creep" de radiohead. En lo personal me encantó, no he podido dejar de escucharla... y así fue como terminé el capítulo. Les deseo un buen día y me da gusto que haya seguidores y favoritos :O los invito a darle reviews y así...<p>

sayonara

P.D espero terminar mis fics antes de año nuevo :c entraré de nuevo a la escuela y pfff... con decirles que haré tres semestres en un año! no tendré vacaciones D': en fin... así es esto xD


	9. Chapter 9

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

_"Las cosas cambian. Pueden ser cambiadas por aquellos que tengan voluntad. Incluso los mundos. Quizá."_

_-Laini Taylor_

๑ ๑ ๑

Los árboles poco a poco quedaron sin hojas.

Hinata fue la primera que bajó del automóvil. Un vestido negro y unos tacones del mismo color la acompañaban moldeando su cuerpo a la perfección. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer por el frío de diciembre. Mas se negaba a cubrirse con un abrigo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e incluso su nariz aún conservaba ese color rojizo.

Neji observaba a su prima recargado desde un árbol. El paisaje no era de lo más alentador. El aire hacia que las pocas hojas que quedaban cayeran una a una. Pudo sentir el crujir de las hojas mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Hinata se arrodilló y tocó el frío piso con ambas manos, gotas de agua caían del cielo. Una pequeña lluvia que quizá se convertiría en una nevada. Apretó con fuerza el mármol. Se sentía frío y liso...

"_Hiashi Hyuga. Le recordaremos como buen padre y un ejemplo a seguir"_

Hinata seguía con la mirada bien puesta sobre el epitafio. Su garganta seguía ardiendo, tal y como en el salón de clases.

Hace tres días, Neji la había buscado de emergencia.

Su semblante parecía el de un gran ejecutivo inglés. Incluso su acento se confundía entre el japonés y el inglés. Su rostro estaba levemente fruncido, junto a él estaba Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Qué pasa?- había preguntado ella. Estaba a punto de dormirse, prefería quedarse en clase a salir.

-Hinata, yo... lamento mucho lo que te diré- dijo Neji con una cara preocupada.

Kakashi decidió abandonar el lugar, consideraba el momento meramente familiar. Él sabía lo que se sentía. Finalmente ya había pasado por esa situación cuando era joven.

-Hinata, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en contactarme- dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía con aquella pose vaga, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su semblante cabizbajo.

La Hyuga seguía ahí, sentada mirando impaciente a su primo. Algo no debía estar bien, lo sabía.

Inmediatamente Neji se acercó a ella y la abrazó como nunca antes. Él también lo sentía.

-Hiashi no resistió más...-

Hinata hundió su cara en el pecho de su primo, ella era mucho más baja que el.

-Ha fallecido- agregó Neji.

Y esas dos palabras ocasionaron que ella se estremeciera todavía más. Abrazó el cuerpo de su primo con fuerza. Y su bufanda lila cayó al piso sin hacer sonido alguno.

Cuando salió de su shock emocional, corrió tanto como pudo. De reojo observó a Sasuke sentado en el pasillo pero no le prestó atención, bastante tenía con su dolor.

Sentía que sus pues no tocaban el piso...

Y así fue como ella se enteró. El tiempo pareció congelarse, como la vez que murió su madre. Solamente que ahora las cosas eran diferentes y ella quería negarse a ello. Neji tocó su hombro y ella reaccionó casi al instante.

Hanabi se había sentido indispuesta, la noticia le había afectado en gran medida. Y prefirió seguir en la escuela. Neji no se opuso a ello, sabía que de algún modo la gente debía sacar su dolor y la forma en que Hanabi lo soltaba era aislándose y enfocándose en sus estudios.

Él también lo había hecho en alguna ocasión.

* * *

><p>Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era el tercer día que Hinata no se presentaba a la escuela, para los demás el hecho de que Hinata faltara era irrelevante. Incluso las primeras horas del primer día que ella se ausentó fueron así para Sasuke: irrelevantes. Pero conforme pasó aquel día y los días posteriores se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.<p>

Incluso había visto al Inuzuka con cara de pocos amigos.

Kakashi seguía hablando de las asíntotas y dictando problemas de un libro llamado "Geometría Analítica de Lehmann". Sasuke anotaba con desgano en su cuaderno, en ese momento algo pareció cuadrarle. Quizá, tan solo quizá su maestro y tutor sabría algo de Hinata.

La clase fue eterna, afuera hacia un frió del demonio.

Una vez que todos abandonaron el salón, Sasuke se acercó hacia el escritorio de su maestro. Seguía con aquella actitud tranquila y serena.

-Hola Sasuke- Kakashi pareció sonreír detrás de esa máscara que siempre usaba- ¿sucede algo?

Sasuke seguía sosteniendo la bufanda lila. Cuando vio que Hinata corría por el pasillo se preocupó un poco, pero después se dio cuenta de que por lo menos ese día ella no regresaría a clases. La mochila se la había llevado el chico que la tenía abrazada, sin embargo cuando entró al salón se encontró con la bufanda color lila que Hinata siempre usaba. Podía olerla, era su olor... el olor de ella.

-¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga se ha ausentado?- preguntó en un tono directo.

Kakashi suspiró.

-No me corresponde decirlo, ella está bien o eso creo. En lo personal sugiero que si tienes su número telefónico le hagas una llamada. Seguro le hará bien- guiñó su ojo- Nos vemos.

Sasuke se quedó parado en medio del pasillo. Si, aquel pasillo frío. Se sentía estúpido, ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por la gente? Si Hinata faltaba era su problema, no el suyo. De repente, la silueta del Inuzuka se hacía presente en el pasillo.

-Tú- Kiba lo señaló una vez que estuvo frente a él- ¿sabes algo de Hinata?- su voz se calmó por un instante y el tono que había usado al referirse a Sasuke se esfumó.

El Uchiha ladeó su cabeza.

-¡Maldición!- Kiba azotó su puño contra la pared- le he dejado llamadas y mensajes pero no contesta. Eso no es típico de ella, además ¿qué haces con esa bufanda?

-¿Esto?- preguntó Sasuke- es de ella.

-Ya sé que es de Hinata la pregunta es ¿qué haces con la bufanda?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos con molestia.

-La encontré en el salón de clases olvidada, pretendo dársela cuando ella se digne a venir.

-¿Sabes lo que significa para ella?

-No.

-Su madre se la dio el día de su cumpleaños- Kiba gruñó por dentro- al día siguiente su madre murió.

Sasuke parpadeó con sorpresa. Él no sabía nada acerca del pasado o familia de Hinata.

-Así que te sugiero que cuides bien de esa bufanda, es algo muy valioso- Kiba le lanzó una mirada fulminante- ella no está bien y me preocupa que algo le haya pasado. Incluso fui a su casa y no estaba.

-¿Y por que me cuentas esto a mí? No soy ningún confesionario.

-Uh, lo supuse. En fin, a ti te vale un reverendo comino lo que le suceda a los demás. Te cuento todo esto por que pensé que Hinata significaba algo para ti. Por lo menos en el sentido de amigos, obviamente. Pero sigues siendo el mismo.

Sasuke observó como Kiba caminaba rumbo al otro pasillo... su figura desaparecía poco a poco. De repente, sintió un piquete en el corazón.

"_Mierda, mierda"_

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la noche y Hinata seguía afuera de su casa admirando las estrellas. Su hermana ya estaba dormida . Neji se encontraba a lado de ella. Los dos estaban sentados en las escaleras.<p>

-Fue un buen hombre- dijo con una mueca- sin duda como un padre.

-Neji- Hinata se ruborizó, seguía con las mejillas coloradas- ¿qué pasará con las empresas? Mi padre dedicó toda su vida a ello, incluso estando grave. Debió descansar...

-La muerte de tu madre le afectó, quizá no lo demostraba con lágrimas pero lo demostró con trabajo. La competencia es fuerte, debemos cuidarnos. Tú eres la heredera de todo el Imperio Hyuga, incluso el consejo no está muy de acuerdo. Seré honesto, consideran que no eres capaz de hacerlo bien- Neji seguía mirando el cielo nocturno y poco a poco tomó la mano de Hinata- siento decirte esto pero...

-Está bien Neji, yo... puedo hacerlo. Levantaré la empresa, a mi padre no... no le gustaría que- sus ojos se humedecieron poco a poco- no lo defraudaré, bastante molestia fui en vida como para fallarle estando m...muerto.

-No eres una molestia- rápidamente tomó el rostro de su prima entre sus manos- eres una chica muy valiente Hinata, tú podrás contra esto y más. Estaré aquí para ti, y obviamente también con Hanabi. Eres especial- el Hyuga la tomó entre sus brazos- tranquila.

Hinata seguía derramando lágrimas.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta que Sasuke estaba atrás de un árbol.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella apretó con fuerza sus puños. La bufanda de Hinata seguía en sus manos. Después de la conversación con Kiba y el breve consejo de Kakashi había decidido visitar a su compañera de equipo. Una vez que llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de que de nuevo estaba a lado de ese chico. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Sasuke se negaba a pensar que Hinata tuviera una relación con ese hombre, que a leguas se veía que era mayor que ella.

Neji seguía observando a su prima, con ese rostro tan inocente de ella. El porte de una mujer vulnerable estaba junto a él. Sin embargo estaba convencido que eso no la vencería, él estaría con ella. La protegería de todo aquel que intentara hacerle daño, por que ese era su deber. Finalmente solamente ellos podían salvarse. Se tenían los tres. No había nadie más. Neji se acercó un poco y levantó poco a poco el cuerpo de su prima, el cual estaba recargado en su hombro. Ella no había dormido, y para ser sinceros él tampoco.

-Estaré contigo, Hinata- dicho esto la cargó entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

Sasuke seguía anonado. La silueta de aquel hombre cargando a Hinata lo aterró, pero no en el sentido de que ella fuera ser violada o algo así, sino que un sentimiento aún más fuerte se apoderó de él.

En primer lugar, podía enumerar todos los defectos de Hinata incluido el que su autoestima era muy baja a pesar de ser linda. Pero cada que quería verle el lado negativo a todo lo relacionado a ella encontraba algo que lo motivaba a seguir interesado. En segundo lugar, le aterraba que alguien más la cargara.

Sasuke miró los faroles de luz de la calle, había decidido ir sin coche. Pero la caminata nocturna no parecía favorecerle en nada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Hinata? Sacó su celular y observó que apenas eran las once de la noche, claro como si fuera muy seguro andar a esas horas en medio de la nada.

Estaba harto de la situación, Sasuke siempre tenía todo bajo control. Desde que era un niño había sido así, nadie lo contradecía. Era como ser el jefe de su propia vida, pero con ella eso no funcionaba. Se sentía impotente ante todo, el no debería estar caminando en la madrugada por un mujer, él debería estar en la cama de una mujer haciéndolo sin alucinar a Hinata...

_-Estas enamorado-_ le había dicho Naruto hace tiempo-_ pero es un amor prohibido, Hinata es muy dulce, tierna, noble... todo lo contrario a ti. Tú solo buscas a las mujeres para sexo, ella no merece eso... ella merece amor._

Y posiblemente esas eran las únicas cosas que Naruto había dicho de forma coherente en toda su vida...

Entre los contactos telefónicos de Sasuke estaba Hinata. Miró una vez más su foto. Por que era claro que había descargado una foto suya de facebook para ponerla de foto de perfil.

En esa foto, ella vestía un vestido color lila con una sandalias que hacían un perfecto conjunto. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y poco maquillaje adornaba su rostro, quizá un poco de delineador y labial rosa. A Sasuke le gustaba esa foto, ella se veía natural. No necesitaba de sostenes que hacían ver a las chicas con más senos ni de kilos de maquillaje. Ella era hermosa así al natural.

Sus dedos temblaron en cuanto apareció el recuadro de "finalizar llamada". Sasuke lo sabía y estaba consiente de sus propias palabras.

"_Estoy empezando a enloquecer, tal vez esto no sea consecuencia del alcohol ni del cigarro. Tampoco es un capricho. No, esto... creo que esto es... el primer amor"_

Pero el sonido del "rin-rin" seguía atornillándolo. Se escuchaba tan lejano, él seguía caminando con pasos lentos hacia la estación del metro, no quería llegar a casa y sentirse solo. Quería escuchar su voz y saber que, por lo menos ese sujeto no estaba abranzandola . Quería escuchar su voz que dijera _"Sasuke, ven"_. Lo ansiaba.

-¿Hola?- Sasuke se sobresaltó. Sí, era Hinata- ¿bueno?

-Buenas noches Hyuga- dijo con voz un tanto nerviosa- ¿cuándo irás a clases?

Se escuchó un breve silencio del otro lado del teléfono.

-Mañana.

-Kakashi dejo doce problemas del libro, valen dos puntos.

-Gracias.

Sasuke sintió como el karma se lo jodía poco a poco. ¿Cuántas veces no contestó cortantemente? Muchas veces se la habían regresado pero con Hinata era diferente. Con ella verdaderamente calaba.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó con un tono de molestia.

-Buenas noches Uchiha, nos vemos mañana.

Y colgó. Sí, Hinata Hyuga le había colgado.

Pateó una lata de refresco que estaba a la entrada de su casa. No podía soportarlo. Quería golpear algo o alguien. ¿Desde cuando las palabras dolían? Él siempre se dedicaba a ser cortante, frío y no le causaba nada, sin embargo cuando le hablaban así le daba lo mismo. No lo consideraba importante, pero ¿qué significaba que la dulce Hinata se portara como un hielo? Algo en ella no estaba bien.

-Sasuke- Itachi estaba leyendo el periódico con su habitual pose de "no me molesten estoy leyendo"- veo que has llegado tarde.

-¿Qué quieres?- más que pregunta sonó a un "lárgate"

-Uh-uh, veo que mi hermanito está enojado. ¿No conseguiste follar con Sinon?

Sinon era una chica de Universidad que le había costado bastante trabajo a Sasuke, finalmente la chica había accedido dos semanas atrás. En una de esas tantas figuraciones, Sasuke le llamó por el nombre de _Hinata. _Inmediatamente la peliazul le soltó una bofetada. Y se largó. Obviamente que no le llamó ni mucho menos, el asunto había quedado prácticamente olvidado salvo que Sasuke ya no había tenido relaciones por el pequeño miedo de equivocarse de nombre.

-Como sea- cerró sus ojos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Decidí venir a verte y al ver que no estabas pensé que habías salido. Me preocupas.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime a que viene este discurso.

-Bien- Itachi apartó el periódico- ¿has pensado lo de Seattle? ¿Quieres irte?

-La universidad es buena, ya he visto fotos en Internet.

-Eso no responde la pregunta hermanito.

-Si, no. Ahí están mis repuestas.

-Si has pensado lo de Seattle y... ¿no quieres irte?- las cejas de Itachi se alzaron- me esperaba eso.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?- Sasuke se quitó los zapatos y entró a la cocina. Odiaba las platicas entre Itachi y él porque siempre lo hacían entrar en razón.

Él odiaba que ejercieran control sobre él.

-No quiero que elijas algo que no quieres, yo me opuse a irme al extranjero. Fugaku no quiere que la empresa quedé a la deriva, él no tuvo oportunidades de ir a un colegio caro. Con el sudor de su frente creó Sharingan. Él tiene grandes expectativas, desafortunadamente...

-Yo no lo veo, así que me da lo mismo. ¿Cómo quieres que me oponga?

-A nuestro padre le afectó el divorcio. Créelo o no, él ama a mamá.

Sasuke soltó una risotada, que incluso asustó a Itachi.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la ama?-

-Si- Itachi frunció el ceño- no es típico de ti reírte.

-En verdad esto si me ha causado gracia. Alguien que ama no deja abandonado a esa persona, siempre la cuida y no se mete las veinticuatro jodidas horas del día a trabajar en un _puto_ despacho.

La cara de Itachi pareció palidecer.

-Además- Sasuke aventó un pan- luchas por tener a esa persona...

-Me sorprendes- dijo Itachi en tono emocionado- jamás te había escuchado decir cosas sobre las emociones. Puede que eso debió hacer Fugaku pero fueron las decisiones que tomó. Aunque finalmente terminaron por desgastar el matrimonio que tenían.

-No... ahora ya lo entiendo- una pequeña sonrisa salía de Sasuke- entiendo los errores y no caeré en ellos.

-Empiezas a asustarme- Itachi observaba a su hermano, quien recogía el pan que tiró.

-Lucharé..


	10. Chapter 10

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

_Ves cosas y dices, "¿por qué?". Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo "¿por qué no?"._

_-George Bernard Shaw_

๑ ๑ ๑

Hinata hacía ruido con su pluma, golpeaba el mesabanco. Todavía sentía la sensación tibia en su cuerpo, la noche anterior no fue la mejor. A decir verdad, ninguna noche era buena para ella desde que su padre murió.

-¿Hinata?- Neji abrió con delicadeza la puerta blanca del cuarto de ella ya que había escuchado sollozos de su parte.

Ella tenía las piernas dobladas recargándose en la pared. Se encontraba sola en aquella habitación de cuatro paredes y por primera vez sintió la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado. Hanabi se negó a dormirse con ella, prefería irse a su habitación y dejar a su hermana en la suya, el motivo era que quería llorar en la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Nadie debía pensar que ella era débil.

Al escuchar la voz de su primo, se cubrió la cara con su cabello.

-Neji...- dijo en un murmullo

Al instante, el castaño se acercó a ella y se recostó en su cama. Acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su aroma a lavanda. Finalmente así durmieron con sus cuerpos pegados entre sí.

Cualquier persona vería ese acto como incestuoso, pero para Hinata era irrelevante. Neji era su primo, casi su hermano. A pesar de que no habían convivido tanto le tenía aprecio y cierto amor de hermandad.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, mas se dio cuenta que no estaba. ¡Su bufanda no estaba! Hinata abrió sus ojos y sintió su respiración agitada, no podía perder esa bufanda. Lo era todo. Sacó todas las cosas de su mochila. Pero no había nada, mentalmente trató de recodar el último momento en el que la usó. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos, como si los últimos cuatro días pasados hubieran sido confusos.

Sasuke Uchiha entró con el mismo porte de siempre, salvo que en esta ocasión no había chicas acosándolo. Y él se sintió mucho mejor.

Casi todo el Instituto se encontraba en el auditorio en las audiciones para los personajes de una obra teatral. Deidara, maestro de artes los había convocado. Así que los que quisieran ir a la primera hora de clases estaba bien y si no asistían también, finalmente la convocatoria de Deidara estaba aprobada por el mismísimo Hiruzen Sarutobi, director del Instituto del Fuego.

Giró su cabeza hacia la esquina como si de un movimiento involuntario se tratara. Ahí estaba Hinata. Como siempre usaba aquella falda corta y unas mallas transparentes. Su cabello estaba suelto y perfectamente lacio.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Sus pasos fueron lentos pero firmes.

-Hyuga- tocó su hombro con cuidado, temiendo lastimarla.

-U...Uchiha- la chica se sonrojó al instante.

-Ten- Sasuke bajo la mirada y le extendió a Hinata su bufanda lila.

-¿Cómo...?- abrió sus aperlados ojos con sorpresa.

-La dejaste el otro día, y supe que era tuya.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y él observó su rostro con detenimiento, Hinata tenía sus ojos rojos y unas ojeras que delataban sus horas de sueño perdidas por el insomnio.

-Gracias Uchiha-hizo una leve reverencia y se colocó la bufanda- no creí que...

-Oye, yo no soy un ogro- dijo en voz baja- me tienes en un concepto muy bajo...

-L...lo siento- Hinata bajó su mirada.

-Deja de tenerme en un concepto de _"chico malo"_

-¿Uchiha?

-¡Deja de decirme así!- Sasuke tomó a Hinata por los hombros, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro- sólo dime Sasuke.

Ella abrió extrañada sus ojos, no comprendía las actitudes del Uchiha, a veces le hablaba como sí de verdad la odiara y otras veces actuaba como si fueran amigos. Simplemente no lo comprendía. Por tres meses se dejaron de hablar y lo reconocía, en gran medida se debía a ella. No quería relacionarse con Sasuke. Le tenía miedo. Ella era lo opuesto a él. Además, Sasuke era una persona conocida por ella, no sentía ningún tipo de trato especial hacia él.

-Deja de verme así- Sasuke sintió su propio cuerpo temblar al decir esas palabras- me iré a Seattle en febrero.

-¿Seattle? ¿Washington?

-Efectivamente.

-Si crees que es lo mejor estoy segura que así será- dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Sasuke ladeó su cabeza, esperaba que ella dijera que se quedara, que no había necesidad de ir tan lejos.

-¿No dirás más?

-Eh...no, tú eres Sasuke. El control forma parte de...de...ti.

Y esas palabras lejos de animarlo, le pegaron justo en sus sentimientos. Porque claro está que Sasuke Uchiha posee emociones, siente como cualquier persona.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata Hyuga?- sus manos sentían el calor de ella, podía sentirlo a través de su cuerpo como una gran corriente.

-¿M...mande?

-Parece como si no fueras tú. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

Hinata contuvo un sollozo. Quería huir de todo, lo único que esperaba era que acabara la preparatoria para así estudiar duro y sacar adelante la empresa. Era su único pensamiento, ni siquiera el hecho de que Naruto y ella se dejarían de ver le afectaba, a veces dolor combate dolor. Y en este caso, ese fue el remedio de Hinata.

-Sasuke...

-Necesito hablar contigo- Sasuke retuvo sus deseos de besarla -necesito...

Pero ella se zafó de su agarre.

-Lo siento, debo irme- dijo de forma insegura mientras corría lejos de todo.

¿Qué ocurría? ahora él estaba solo en el salón. ¿Qué había hecho mal? no había sido frío, o no como lo haría Sasuke. Se había portado natural, quizá un poco nervioso pero, ¿porque ella no abría más sus emociones? ¿Dónde estaba la Hinata de siempre?

* * *

><p>Naruto había comprado en la cafetería un tazón de ramen, la semana pasada los comenzaron a vender y para él fue como la delicia traída del mismísimo cielo. Ahora ya no era necesario caminar cinco cuadras para visitar el <em>Ichiraku's Ramen<em>. Ahora ya estaba ahí en la escuela.

Se sentó en un lugar apartado, algo atípico de él. Sacó de su mochila los palillos y se dispuso a admirar la majestuosidad de su platillo. Un plato rojo con adornos dorados era el contenedor de su ramen. Carne flotando sobre una sopa, largos fideos y más ingredientes que de solo verlos se le hicieron agua la boca. Su manjar.

Todo era perfecto, pero justo cuando dio el primer bocado la silueta de ella apareció. Naruto alzó su ceja escéptico, claro que la conocía era Hinata Hyuga, su compañera de salón y quizá...

-Hinata-chan!-agitó sus brazos tanto como pudo.

La chica volteó hacia él y al instante se puso colorada. Sintió su cuerpo arder.

-Na...Naruto-kun-se acercó hacia él. Y él la saludó con un beso en la mejilla provocando que ella hiperventilara más de lo normal.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?

-Si-contestó en un tartamudeo.

-¿Por qué no habías venido? Nos tenias preocupados, a decir verdad el _teme_ estaba inquieto por tu ausencia.

-¿Teme?

-Ah sí, Sasuke.

Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Incluso le preguntó a Kakashi si sabía que había sido de ti pero al parecer no consiguió respuesta.

-Él... ¿Hizo eso?

-Sí, parecerá ser muy frío y muy _"no me importa nadie más que yo"-_ e hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Sasuke- pero créeme que es buena persona.

-No sabía...

-En fin- los dos se quedaron breves instantes en silencio- oye Hinata-chan quiero hablar de algo importante contigo- Naruto dejó su ramen a un lado- ¿Crees que podamos? Ahorita todo mundo está entusiasmado con la obra, quieren ser los protagonistas y esas cosas, entonces asumo que tendremos tiempo.

-Na... Naruto-kun ¿tú quieres hablar conmigo?- volteó incrédula para ver si no era una broma de mal gusto.

-Sí - el rubio se rascó la cabeza- es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas durante varios meses.

Hinata se sentó frente a él.

Pero lejos de ellos, del otro extremo de la cafetería, Sasuke los observaba, tenia los puños apretados. No, obviamente él no interrumpiría. Dejaría que las cosas se dieran. Naruto era su mejor amigo, probablemente él y Hinata se encontraron por ahí...

-Me preocupas Naruto, ¿qué sucede?- Hinata seguía sonrojada.

-Sasuke se irá a Seattle.

-Ah- suspiró-ya me había dicho algo de eso.

-Él no quiere irse, de hecho está a nada de hacerlo pero también de quedarse.

-Vaya, eso debe ser malo para ti. Tú y él son muy unidos.

-Sí- Naruto se llevó un pedazo de carne a su boca- pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que ahora está influenciado por sus emociones.

-¿Sasuke?

-No es típico de él. Él siempre piensa con la cabeza fría y pone los pies sobre la tierra. No se deja influenciar por nada ni nadie, por ese mismo motivo me preocupa.

-Debes calmarte Naruto-kun, él sabrá tomar la mejor...

-No- interrumpió- hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar.

Naruto siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona extrovertida, pero en ese momento actuaba seriamente, cosa que a Hinata le dio cierto miedo.

-Hace mucho tiempo, tú dejaste un cuaderno en tu mesa banco. Desafortunadamente o afortunadamente leí algo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y lo observó.

-Decía que...- Naruto carraspeó su garganta- que tú me amas.

Hinata Hyuga lo recordaba, ella solía escribir el nombre de Naruto en la última hoja de su cuaderno, y en realidad no le importaba hacerlo, además no es como si ella fuera el centro de atención para que los demás leyeran sus apuntes.

-¿Tú?-Hinata se levantó del lugar y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Acto seguido salió corriendo.

Naruto suspiró. Quizá había tocado el tema con poca sensibilidad. Él nunca careció de sensibilidad, al contrario Hinata era una persona sensata. O al menos eso parecía.

_"Quizá debí ser directo y decirle que..."_

-Naruto!-La voz de Sasuke retumbó en sus oídos- ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

El rubio volteó a ver a su amigo. Un ambiente extraño se sintió.

-Quería hablar con Hinata pero...creo debo darle su tiempo.

-¿Tú?... ¿Hablar con ella?- preguntó incrédulo Sasuke.

-Todo mundo tiene secretos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sasuke asintió. Esa era una de sus frases favoritas cuando no quería contarle algo a Naruto.

-¿Y por ello Hinata salió corriendo a punto de llorar?

-No alcancé a decirle lo que quería. Me apresure.

-Típico de un idiota.

-¡Oye!-Naruto levantó sus palillos como si fueran shurikens- era importante esta plática entre ella y yo.

-¿Ah sí?- Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos- ¿por qué? ¿Acaso ibas a contarle un chiste?

-No, iba a hablar con ella acerca de sus sentimientos. Tengo que aclararle algunas cosas.

-No sé si me da miedo oírte hablar así. Últimamente siento que todo el mundo actúa diferente.

-Puede ser el tiempo navideño.

-¿Y de que sentimientos hablas?- dijo Sasuke regresando al tema del cual se había desviado ligeramente.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas-

Naruto se levantó de su lugar, llevando consigo el ramen. Debía hablar con Hinata cuanto antes. Si no lo hacia se sentiría como un jodido cobarde.

Sasuke se quedó parado, no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho su amigo, ¿desde cuándo Naruto se había vuelto tan retorcidamente misterioso? El rubio siempre había sido abierto, extrovertido, idiota, estúpido, e incluso en ocasiones a Sasuke le daba gracia las tonterías que decía. Sin embargo ahora actuaba de forma muy extraña, muy sospechosa.

Kiba Inuzuka observaba de lejos todo el pequeño alboroto, desde que Naruto pidió su ramen y exclamando que era una delicia celestial hasta cuando Hinata salió corriendo. Él se había alejado de su mejor amiga desde el día que ella le dijo esa pequeña mentira. No es que fuera rencoroso ni que fueran a dejar de ser mejores amigos sino que Hinata estaba cambiando y el hecho de que ella no contestara sus llamadas y que faltara a clases le preocupó. Pero aún no encontraba el momento ideal para hablar con ella. Incluso ahora que observaba de lejos a Sasuke, el ídolo de casi todas. Por que Kiba lo sabía, Hinata no estaba interesada en Sasuke. Ella no se fijaba en lo superficial, si alguien era guapo, rico o tenía el cabello más lindo. Ella prefería algo más, alguien con quien pudiera hablar de sus secretos sin ser juzgada, alguien que respetara sus silencios asumiéndolos como palabras. Él lo sabía y le causaba cierta molestia, ya que él no era ese tipo de chico. Se había acostumbrado a su amiga pero no era esa clase de hombre que ella buscaba. Él no lo era.

-¡Uchiha!- gritó Kiba desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

Sasuke volteó con molestia, seguía parado mirando la ruta en la que había corrido Hinata pero no se había atrevido a seguirla.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con molestia.

Kiba rodó sus ojos, Sasuke era su némesis.

-Hace rato fui al Auditorio, y me parece que has ganado.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no soy un mensajerito, sólo considere oportuno decírtelo. Deberías de ir, Deidara está hecho un manojo de nervios.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas. Él odiaba el teatro y las artes. Le agradaba la música hasta cierto punto y hasta ahí, nunca tuvo la intención de ser un _"rock star"_. En primer año, Deidara había pedido que fueran a un Museo de Arte Contemporáneo, y de mala gana Sasuke asistió con Naruto. El rubio parecía fascinado por tantas pinturas de colores bonitos, en cambio el Uchiha vio rayones por doquier, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Las pinturas no le transmitían nada, absolutamente nada. Su amigo se la pasaba diciendo que ese cuadro de allá parecía triste y que el otro de allá parecía feliz. Y Sasuke se preguntaba_ ¿cómo demonios Naruto podía observar eso?_ Ni que los cuadros hablaran...

-A mi no me interesa- dijo Sasuke hastiado.

-Ah, que mal- habló con sarcasmo el Inuzuka- Deidara y los demás te eligieron como el lindo príncipe azul del cuento.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. No, él no participaría en esa jodida obra de teatro. Había cosas más importantes, cómo el estudiar para su examen de admisión a la Universidad de Washington. Y también otras cosas...

Así que tan pronto como vio la cara seria del Inuzuka se dispuso a correr, debía arreglar ese error ¡él no sería príncipe de ningún cuento ni de ninguna obra! ¿Acaso su maestro tenía mierda en la cabeza al elegirlo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA **¡Hola! Lamento el no haber publicado, a pesar de que no tengo clases tengo exámenes de inglés y cosas de ese estilo. No me he inspirado para "cuarenta y veinte" nada más se me va la inspiración pero para este fic parece que todo fluye extremadamente bien, entonces aprovecharé para actualizarlo. Espero sea de su agrado y ya saben... dejen su comentario

Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

"_No te quedes sentado esperando que lleguen las cosas a ti. Lucha por lo que quieres, hazte responsable de ti mismo"_

_-Michel Tanus Cruz _

๑ ๑ ๑

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Detestaba estar en ese lugar.

El auditorio estaba ubicado en la planta abaja, sus puertas eran de madera perfectamente talladas de manera artesanal. Adentro había muchas butacas, las cuales recientemente habían sido cambiadas. En las paredes habían cuadros preciosos ilustrando diferentes perspectivas de Japón, desde un árbol de cerezos hasta la bandera del sol naciente. Pero fuera de toda esa atmósfera de confort se encontraban dos hombres. Uno era rubio y de cabello largo atado en una coleta, y el otro era un poco más bajo que su acompañante y su cabello era rojizo.

Sasuke los medio conocía, el primero era Deidara. Maestro de Artes del instituto y el segundo era Sasori Akasuna quien se dedicaba al taller de teatro.

Inmediatamente Deidara chilló desde el escenario y corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke: el umbral del auditorio.

-¡Chico!- lo abrazó casi al instante, todos sabían que Deidara era un poco afeminado- ¡Te estuve esperando!

El Uchiha se quitó tan pronto como pudo de su agarre, le daba asco que lo abrazaran de esa forma que desde su perspectiva lo consideraba "marica".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Uchiha de mala gana- dicen que...

-Eres el protagonista- dijo Sasori detrás de Deidara con voz fría- todos han votado por ti en la junta de esta mañana, les agradas Sasuke- y señaló a todas las chicas que ocupaban las diez primeras filas- ellas dicen que eres un ídolo en el Instituto y que harás buen papel.

Un tic nervioso invadió a Sasuke.

-¡Yo no seré ningún protagonista! ¡Eso es para ma...!

Pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Deidara.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No puedes hacernos esto! En menos de dos meses te irás de la escuela para seguir tu camino a la "Uni" y está obra sólo será representada por chicos de último año.

-Me importa un bledo- dijo con molestia- llamen a otro chico o lo que sea. Me niego a participar.

Era la primera vez que Deidara escuchaba hablar tanto a su más preciado alumno. Sasuke no se caracterizó en su clase por ser un experto en Artes, sin embargo reconocía que él tenía un encanto especial, su cuerpo, su mirada...

-¡Joder, no! Debes participar, Sasuke-kun te aseguro que nadie podrá hacerlo tan bien como tú.

Sasori colocó su mano en el hombro de su homólogo.

-Deidara, debemos respetar su decisión. Yo dirijo la obra y tú eres el encargado de la escenografía y vestuario. No quiero a un actor que no quiera serlo, debe sentir el papel con su corazón.

Sasuke sintió un segundo tic. Lo que decían esos dos era demasiada mariconada para él. Y eso que pensaba que no había nadie más "gay" que su maestro de deportes de la secundaria, Maito Gai. Cuan equivocado estaba...

El Uchiha se volteó lentamente mientras se dirigía a la salida, quería huir cuanto antes de esos dos y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con obras de teatro. Si tenía que ser obligado a participar prefería ser una urraca o un árbol disfrazado de papel. No sería el príncipe ni el villano. Ni nada de esos jodidos papeles de obra barata.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- unas quince chicas interrumpieron su paso. Sasuke bufó molesto.

-¡No puedes renunciar!- dijo Ino- necesitamos de la obra para tener presupuesto... ya sabes, ese día se hará un gran baile que empezará con la obra. ¡Por favor!

-Coincido con Ino-puerca- Sakura estaba junto a ella- debes participar Sasuke, es muy importante tu...

Pero Sasuke empujó a todo el grupo de chicas. Le importaba poco si la mismísima Reina de España le pedía participar. Él se negaría. Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí. Deidara sostenía un pañuelo con su mano mientras se limpiaba la nariz. Él único que no estaba haciendo drama era Sasori... él ya tenía otros métodos para convencer a Sasuke.

Sasuke metió las manos a los bolsillos, estaba ya demasiado lejos del auditorio y de toda esa bola de mocosas tontas que sólo querían persuadirlo para estar en esa obra de mala muerte. Él odiaba aprenderse estúpidos diálogos, en la primaria tuvo una obra de teatro y resultó ser buena. Salvo que una niña menor que él le robó un beso. Ese día casi se lava la boca con cloro. Y el hecho de recordar eso le seguía dando asco.

De lejos divisó a Hinata y una leve sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del azabache. Ella estaba sentada en el jardín de la escuela a pesar de que estaba el clima como un hielo. Los ojos de la chica miraban al infinito, como perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Incluso Sasuke observó que su tez estaba mucho más nívea que de costumbre. La chica tenía aquella bufanda lila, sólo que en esta ocasión se cubría la mitad de su rostro. Sasuke pensó que quizá se trataba del frío. Aun así ella se veía... hermosa.

Sus pasos fueron lentos y abrió aquella pequeña puerta que dirigía al jardín, de inmadiato sintió la oleada de aire frío. Tocio un poco llamando la atención de la chica, quién levemente volteó su mirada hacia él.

-Sasuke...- murmuró- ¿qué haces aquí?

-En realidad estaba regresando del auditorio, y tú ¿qué haces en este lugar?

Hinata no contestó. El hecho de que ella estuviera en un jardín le traía recuerdos. Su madre y su padre habían sembrando las pequeñas plantas del "gran jardín Hyuga" que posiblemente ahora estaba destruido ya que la casa no era de ellos. Eran cosas mundanas, aun así le traían recuerdos. Una sensación agridulce.

-¿Hyuga?- Sasuke se sentó a su lado, en aquella pequeña banca. De inmediato sintió un dolor en su trasero. El lugar estaba jodidamente helado. La sensación era como sentarse sobre un cubo de hielo.

-Ah- contestó en tono triste- me trae recuerdos.

Sasuke la miró con confusión.

-Has estado rara hoy. Se supone que hoy tenemos clases, aunque todo mundo anda afuera. Al parecer Sarutobi convocó a una junta extraordinaria.

-Oye, ¿sabes de que quería hablar Naruto-kun conmigo?

-No- contesto de forma tajante.

-Entiendo, eso me tiene intranquila y observé que después de eso tú le dirigiste algunas palabras.

Sasuke se sintió descubierto, ¿acaso ella lo estaba espiando?

-Nada de importancia- dijo- sugiero que vayamos a dentro, vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues aquí.

-No, estoy...bien.

-Sí, sí, estás bien ahora pero quien sabe mañana. Vamos- se levantó y le tendió su mano. Como aquella ocasión del baile.

Hinata lo miró incrédula, no conocía mucho a Sasuke pero lo poco que sabía de él es que era un chico frío e insensible. Con aires de superioridad y de "soy el rey del mundo". Ella creía que él tenía megalomanía.

Aceptó levantarse y tomó la mano del azabache. Pudo sentir que su mano de él estaba casi helada, como congelándose. ¿Acaso hacia tanto frío? Ella no podía sentirlo. Se sentía el clima normal, ni frío ni caliente. Simplemente normal.

Sasuke al sentir el agarre de ella sintió algo en su pecho, algo que subía y bajaba.

_-Demonios, ya he dejado el cigarro. ¿Acaso debo dejar el alcohol también?_

-Sasuke, yo...- la chica lo miró cabizbaja- ¿por...por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó confundido. Él seguía agarrando la mano de ella y conduciéndola hasta la salida, fui ahí que se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando -¿qué te sucede?

Hinata lo miró con extrañeza, fue hasta entonces que recordó que ella no había parado de llorar. Por ello se había ido al lugar más alejado en donde nadie pudiera interrumpirla. Debía sacar todas esas emociones, desde el recuerdo de sus padres. Desde la distancia que últimamente ponía Kiba, la plática inconclusa entre Naruto y ella, y todas las demás cosas que estaban por venirse.

-Ah, n...no es nada- fingió una sonrisa, que incluso para Sasuke pareció más falsa que aquellas que esbozaba el chico llamado Sai.

Sasuke la siguió conduciendo hacia la puerta, la temperatura empezaba a disminuir o al menos eso creía él. Una vez que llegaron al pasillo volteó a verla con un toque de preocupación.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Hinata se dio cuenta que su mano seguía agarrada a la de Sasuke y en un leve movimiento la quitó. El azabache de inmediato sintió un frío todavía más intenso. Y su mano, la cual anteriormente estaba helada ahora estaba tibia. Sin embargo ya no sintió la calidez de la Hyuga.

-¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?- su voz era monótona, ni siquiera mostraba algún rasgo de emoción.

-Eres mi compañera, ya te dije que me tienes en un concepto muy bajo. No soy un hielo, también me...- carraspeó su garganta por lo que iba a decir- importan las personas.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-L... lo siento- su voz se entrecortaba. Aquel ardor en la garganta no se iba de ninguna manera. Lo único que quería era llorar, ¿era mucho pedir?

-No debes disculparte de todo- regañó Sasuke- dices "lo siento" por todas las cosas que incluso no son tu culpa. Y que de hecho no son culpa de nadie.

-Sasuke...yo... ¿me dejarías sola un momento?

El Uchiha tuvo el tercer tic, demasiados para un solo día.

-Todo el mundo está loco- dijo en un murmullo- últimamente todos actúan extraño y me incluyo en ese grupo.

Ella lo miró desganada no tenía ganas de platicar, quizá había una persona que la hacía sentir mejor y se trataba de su primo Neji. Y ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al azabache, quién la miraba sorprendido.

Siguió avanzando, podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke. Era como un sentido de percepción.

Hace muchos años, su madre le había contado una historia que trataba de los ninjas. Obviamente la historia estaba enfocada para ser contada a los niños y en ese cuento se decía que había una princesa de ojos aperlados que encontraba el amor en los ojos rojos de un hombre. La paz y el odio se juntaron por primera vez. Y el cuento se llamaba "Sharingan y Byakugan" pero ella jamás lo había comprendido del todo.

Sasuke tocó su hombro, y ella volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué...qué estás haciendo?-

-Te sigo- alzó sus hombros con desgano- te aseguro que no te interrumpiré, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ella lo miró anonada, ¿Sasuke la iba a seguir? ¿Era enserio? Quizá tantas pastillas que había tomado para los nervios le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

-Yo...- su rostro enrojeció, no podía articular palabra.

El Uchiha se recargó en la pared cruzado de brazos, internamente se sentía extraño. ¿Qué hacia él siguiéndola? Ella fue clara, en pocas palabras le dijo que quería estar sola. ¿Y qué hacia él? La seguía. Él no era un escandaloso, lo único que haría sería ver que ella estuviera bien y que no cometería alguna locura.

Hinata siguió caminando, en cierto punto de su caminata dudó que Sasuke la siguiera. Sus pasos eran casi inaudibles, aun así el Uchiha la seguía con las manos metidas en su saco. Y sí, ella seguía llorando silenciosamente. De repente, paró en seco al ver a Naruto de lejos. Muy, muy de lejos él estaba platicando con Sakura e incluso le dio un abrazo. Sin embargo a ella le dolió. Era un simple abrazo, pero a ella le caló en el fondo de su ser, era estúpido. Ni que fuera algo formal, sin emabrgo cuando ella estaba dolida la percepción de todo lo demás se veía terriblemente doloroso. Muy triste y deprimente. Como un cuadro melancolico gritando ser pintado en otros colores.

Volteó su mirada y corrió hacia el otro lado, ella no pasaría por donde estaba Naruto. Ahora entendía que quizá se había hecho ilusiones al escuchar de su propia voz que él quería hablar con ella. Se sintió como una tonta.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas un tanto sorprendido, no entendía porque Hinata había cambiado de ruta, si es que ella tenía una. A lo lejos divisó a su amigo, e inmediatamente una duda lo asaltó.

_-¿Acaso Hinata está huyendo del dobe?_

Mas quiso descartar esa idea, nadie huía de Naruto de esa manera. Las chicas lo mandaban directito a la zona de amigos pero hasta eso admitían que el rubio era simpatico. Pero nadie había hecho lo que Hinata, claro está que todo esto eran suposiciones de Sasuke, quién al ver a Hinata correr tuvo que apresurar el paso para seguirla. Seguía sin entender que lo orillaba a hacerlo, era cierto apenas el día de ayer había dicho para si mismo "lucharé" aunque en realidad esa palabra no iba mucho de la mano con él.

Hinata paró cerca de unas escaleras. El ambiente era frío y no había ninguna alma en todos los pasillos. Era como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Todos menos ella, Naruto, Sakura y... Sasuke.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó un agitado Sasuke, él lo sabía, el cigarro tenía sus efectos.

Ella bajó la mirada, sí. Había actuado de manera inmadura e infantil. Pero no tenía ganas de afrontar su realidad.

-¿Sigues llorando?- preguntó con molestia -¿me puedes decir de una maldita vez que te ocurre Hyuga?

Hinata sintió su cuerpo temblar, lo que menos necesitaba y quería era ser regañada. Sólo quería un abrazo. Pero ella no se sentía en confianza con Sasuke como para hacer eso, quizá si Kiba o su primo estuvieran... mas de nueva cuenta la realidad la asaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabía que su padre había muerto. Nadie lo sabía.

Sasuke trató de decifrar algo en aquella mirada. No podía entenderla. Había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida y todas parecían ser iguales. Cuando cruzaban las piernas y enseñaban de más era que querían sexo. Cuando lloraban y lo maldecían era que estaban dolidas. ¿Y ahora? Hinata estaba cabizbaja y su rostro no mostraba nada. Temió por un momento que ella estuviera en un estado zombie o algo por el estilo. Mas recordó que las mujeres cuando se les preguntaba que tenían rara vez contestaban con la verdad. Se maldijo internamente por hablarle así a Hinata, sabía que si seguía con esa actitud lo único que conseguiría sería asustarla.

-Bien- suspiró- Hinata, últimamente has estado muy rara, incluso cuando te hice aquella llamada telefónica. Te ausentaste de clases y...

-Hablaste con Kakashi-sensei para ver que pasaba, ¿no?- la chica se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que quedaban.

-Sí, ahora él no me dio respuesta. Y nadie parece tenerlas, ¿es mucho pedir que me digas personalmente que te ocurre?

Hinata bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada. La voz de Sasuke no sonaba molesta, quizá un poco desesperada. Pero fuera de eso sonaba como una persona preocupada, ¿y ella que tenía de especial para él? Sasuke era un cazanova, un chico que solo buscaba sexo. Nada más.

-N...no quiero hablar de ello- dijo con tristeza- no es normal que...

-¿No es normal qué Hinata?- ella se asustó al oírlo nombrar su nombre y no su apellido. El Uchiha se acercó más a ella, la distancia era poca.

Sus pies no reaccionaban. Hinata se sentía poseída, en cambio los pies de Sasuke se movían casi de manera involuntaria. Sus brazos se extendieron y cubrió a Hinata con ellos. Fue un abrazo simple, cualquier persona daba abrazos, de hecho no había una clase en Internet en la cual te enseñaran a dar abrazos. Pero a Sasuke le costaba, él no abrazaba a la gente, ni siquiera a su madre. Y ahora él sostenía a Hinata entre sus brazos. Ella hundió su cara en el pecho de él, evidentemente Sasuke era mucho más alto que ella.

Sollozó por algunos minutos. Y Sasuke se quedó en silencio. No comprendía la situación pero en ese momento tratar de hacerla entrar en razón era casi imposible. Por no decir que era una tarea imposible.

-Yo...- Hinata apretó sus puños sin separarse de Sasuke, sintió su cara hirviendo por la pena, y todas las emociones juntas- me siento mal conmigo misma. Soy un fracaso. Él nunca lo decía pero lo veía en su mirada, cuando mi madre murió su actitud cambió y se encerró en su mundo. Pocos días soleados existieron y crecí a la sombra de mi hermana, quién me superaba en todo. Después me di cuenta que ella es normal, sí. Es una adolescente menor que yo... pero en algún momento que ni siquiera yo sé todo se vino abajo. Estuvo más tiempo en la oficina, hasta que ya no pudo con todas las deudas.

Sasuke tocó la espalda de Hinata mientras ella seguía hundida en su pecho. Lograba entender parte de las palabras de la chica, algunas sí otras no. Supuso ella hablaba de su padre, pero no entendió la última parte.

-Neji llegó hace cuatro días y me dio la noticia, regresó de Inglaterra y ahora es algo así como mi hermano mayor.

Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió todo, aquel chico castaño era familiar de ella.

-Hinata- la miró con tranquilidad.

-Mi madre murió un día después de mi cumpleaños y mi padre murió semanas antes del mío. Creo...es una maldición, incluso Hanabi me lo dijo cuando se enteró de la muerte de...

Sasuke no le dijo las típicas palabras de "lo siento" "pobre" "ánimo". Él no había experimentado esa sensación de muerte, pero algo sabía de lo que ella le dijo, el hecho de vivir a la sombra de tu hermano y el hecho de que tu padre trabajara todo el día sin parar... él conocía esa sensación.

Se aferró todavía más al cuerpo de ella. Se sintió reconfortado, pero después se dio cuenta que debía ayudarla, finalmente Hinata era especial.

Acarició su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella no opuso resistencia.

-Todo me tiene intranquila- dijo la ojiperla- incluso la platica que Naruto quería, pero me doy cuenta que me hice falsas ilusiones.

Sasuke paró sus caricias, y la miró con total sorpresa. Incluso dio dos pasos atrás para encontrarse con el rostro rojo y decaído de la chica frente a él. Nunca había visto algo semejante. Ni siquiera las chicas que le lloraban tenían esa cara. No, eso iba mucho más allá. La chica en cuestión estaba sufriendo. Tenía un aspecto de muerta en vida.

-Me ilusioné de nuevo- suspiró- que se le puede hacer, al final de cuentas soy una tonta.

Sasuke hiló todas las conversaciones y actitudes de Naruto y de ella, y de repente todo pareció cuadrarle.

-Hinata...tú... quiero decir- sacudió la cabeza, se sentía estúpido- Naruto ... es la persona que quieres...- fue más una afirmación que pregunta.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras cubría su rostro con su cabello.

-Sí.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos e incluso se pellizcó en la pierna. Esa debía ser una pesadilla, o quizá alucinaciones de su mente. Si Hinata le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de Kiba él lo hubiera tomado cómicamente. Kiba era Kiba, evidentemente el lucharía contra ese chico cara de perro. Pero de todos los hombres que podían existir nunca se le pasó que Naruto sería esa persona. Jamás. El rubio era su mejor amigo, un chico simpatico, alegre... y él tenía algo que posiblemente nunca podría conseguir: que Hinata lo volteara a ver.

_-Jodido karma-_ pensó para si mismo_._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Entre miradas**_

๑ ๑ ๑

"_Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed"_

_-Ovidio_

๑ ๑ ๑

Sasuke temblaba internamente. Era coraje, impotencia y aunque le costara trabajo reconocer también era dolor. Claro, nadie le había dicho eso. Él estaba ahí con Hinata siguiéndola como si fuera un perro fiel. Quizá en eso se había convertido, quizá pasó de ser un casanova experto en relaciones sexuales a pasar a ser un perro fiel cuidando de la chica.

Hinata lo miró con extrañeza, Sasuke era una persona sumamente callada y así lo recordaba. Finalmente estuvieron tres años en el mismo salón, aunque Sasuke nunca la notó en los primeros dos. Y ahora él la seguía y hasta cierto punto la consolaba. Pero no podía fiarse de él, ella ya había oído de todas las mañas del Uchiha, y no quería ser usada... por lo menos así se sentía con Naruto ya que tiempo atrás habían pasado cosas que le habían provocado mariposas dentro de sí misma, pero que al mismo tiempo se vio obligada a vomitarlas una por una.

_Las ilusiones son peligrosas, tan peligrosas que ella estuvo a punto de renunciar al amor. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque se sintió usada... esos sucesos pasaron en primer y segundo año de secundaria. Ella ya había conocido a Naruto desde antes, mucho antes. Sí, el mismo día que llevaron aquel perrito a la casa de los Inuzuka lo vio. El chico rubio estaba sentando en un columpio, su mirada era triste. _

_Ella y su familia debían regresar a la mansión, aquel día ella se hizo de un buen amigo: Kiba Inuzuka. Pero también conoció otra parte de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Observó durante buen rato al chico rubio con ropas naranjas para después irse en el carro de sus padres. Algo de él había despertado la atención de Hinata._

_Conforme pasaron los años, se reencontró con él en la secundaria. Ella sabía que su nombre era Naruto e incluso iban en la misma clase. También sabía que tenía un mejor amigo llamado Sasuke, quien iba en otra secundaria. Casi sabía todo de Naruto, pero a su vez lo desconocía. Siempre se sentaba atrás de él para observarlo. Como jugaba y la manera en que se distraía por cualquier pequeñez. Poco a poco esa observación continua de su parte se convirtió en algo más que una simple amistad. Porque entre miradas se sentía más cerca del rubio._

_La primera conversación que tuvo con él fue en tercer año de secundaria, cuando ella tenía quince años. Todavía tenía su cabello corto en forma de honguito. La plática fue simple, hablaron de su comida favorita y nada más. Pero Hinata quedó encantada por la forma en que Naruto decía las cosas, hacía ver todo de manera simple y hermosa._

_Ella lo seguía desde sus sombras, cualquier cosa que Naruto hiciera. Incluso se sintió como una acosadora y se culpó internamente por ello. Conversaron en contadas ocasiones, pero en todas sintió algo más entre ellos. Incluso él le decía que ella era especial._

_Cuando salieron de la secundaria ella entristeció, ya no vería al rubio. O al menos eso pensaba. Cierto día se encontró en sus amigos sugeridos de facebook a un tal "Uzumaki Naruto" al instante lo reconoció y casi de manera automática le envió una solicitud, aunque después se sintió patética y quiso eliminar la acción, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el rubio la aceptó._

_En todas las vacaciones de verano conversaron desde temas de comida, animales, películas, música hasta... sus propios sentimientos. Hinata estaba encantada, hablar con Naruto era bonito e incluso su corazón se aceleraba cuando él le enviaba un "hola, Hinata-chan" él pintaba sus días de colores._

_En cierta ocasión, ella obtuvo su primer celular, por lo cual podía chatear en las madrugadas. Y de repente le llegó un "inbox" de Naruto. Ella se espantó pero después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio de quien se trataba._

_-"Buenas noches, Hinata-chan, siento el haberte molestado. Sé que ya es noche pero... quiero platicar contigo"_

_- "Hi...Naruto-kun, no es ninguna molestia. Al contrario... ¿de qué quieres platicar?"_

_-"¿Crees que soy un idiota?"_

_-"No, no lo creo"_

_-"Sabía que podía contar contigo, verás... últimamente hay alguien que me está llamando la atención, es una chica muy especial"_

_Hinata le sonrió al móvil e inmediatamente se puso roja como un tomate. Su corazón se aceleró y en algún momento se sintió infinita._

_-"Oh, que...que bien Naruto-kun. ¿Y quién es?"_

_-"Ya lo conoces y se llama... Sakura"_

_Hinata se levantó de su cama y buscó unos lentes que en raras ocasiones usaba, quizá había visto mal..._

_S-a-k-u-r-a_

_El nombre seguía en el mensaje, esperando por una respuesta. Hinata se sentó decaída, no sabía que decir. En todo el tiempo que él y ella chatearon hubiera jurado que había una conexión en todos aquellos mensajes. Incluso habían acordado una salida al cine... ¿qué había sido todo eso?_

_-"Ah, con que Sakura-chan- respondió Hinata mientras sus dedos temblaban- me da gusto que..."-_

_Pero no pudo terminar de enviar el segundo mensaje porque Naruto ya había respondido._

_-"Sí, estoy algo confundido. Sakura es especial y simpática, me atraen muchas cosas de ella. Sé que tengo quince años pero puede que ella me guste, pero hay otra chica"_

_Hinata quería ponerse como desconectada y salir corriendo de todo aquel martirio. Naruto al ver que no había respuesta y que lo había dejado en visto, continuó._

_-"Quisiera hablar personalmente de eso contigo, Hinata...porque..."-_

_Pero Hinata no quiso escuchar más y borró todas las conversaciones e inmediatamente apagó su celular. Aquella noche fue muy dolorosa..._

-Hinata, te he preguntado algo- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-L...lo siento, no te he escuchado.

Sasuke bufó, toda la atmósfera cursi que se había creado hasta hace unos minutos había sido tirada al bote de basura.

-Te he preguntado que si todavía quieres al estúpido del Uzumaki

Ella hizo una mueca mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

-Eso no lo sé, de hecho cuando quieres a alguien... no lo sé Sasuke, estoy confundida.

El chico la miró extrañado, ¿qué acaso ella no podía contestar con un "sí" o "no"? Tan difícil como eso. Sasuke seguía con su cara molesta, Hinata le provocaba sensaciones que ninguna otra mujer le provocaba. Ni siquiera "Mei Terumi" quien era una actriz famosa de telenovelas juveniles. En alguna ocasión había salido con ella y debió reconocer que fue el mejor sexo que tuvo en toda su vida. Pero la segunda vez que la vio ya no sintió ese "calor" y el acto fue pésimo desde su punto de vista. Sasuke era popular, muy conocido por las chicas de su edad y por algunas que disfrutaban de hacerlo con más jóvenes.

-¿Por eso huyes de él?- el azabache frunció seriamente su ceño y cruzó sus brazos. Se recargó con tranquilidad e inertemente llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde solía tener sus preciados cigarrillos, mas su cara fue de decepción al no encontrarlos.

-No...no huyo de é...él- tartamudeó Hinata mientras escondía su rostro entre su cabello- sólo que...

-¿Cómo quieres saber de qué quiere hablar contigo si ni siquiera eres capaz de afrontar tu realidad?- el Uchiha la miraba con enojo, en realidad estaba furioso consigo mismo por la manera tan patética de sobrellevar la situación. No podía decir que amaba a Hinata, ni mucho menos que la quería. Pero si podía afirmar y reconocer abiertamente que ella le provocaba algo.

-Es verdad- Hinata bajó su cabeza mientras observaba en donde estuvo Naruto hacia unos instantes.

-¿Quieres estar sola?- Sasuke siguió observándola, seguía sin entender que era lo que tenía la ojiperla que no tuviera otra chica.

-Yo...- jugueteó con sus dedos- ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. No quiero hablar con él.

-Te complicas la existencia- Sasuke alzó sus hombros con indiferencia, haciendo que Hinata volteara su mirada hacia él- no quieres afrontarlo, tú sabes que...

-Naruto no me quiere- la chica hizo un puchero que causó conmoción en Sasuke- eso lo sé de sobra, sin embargo siempre se tiene la ilusión de que un día...

-¿Por qué tener esa ilusión?- Sasuke se situó frente a ella, causándole un rubor inmenso. Sonrió con auto-satisfacción, se sentía como el cazador frente a la presa- él te ha dejado bien en claro que no siente nada por ti. Incluso eres casi invisible para el dobe.

-Eres cruel- murmuró Hinata- ¿alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien?

Sasuke sintió como un cuarto tic invadía su ojo derecho. Demasiados tics por el día de hoy.

-No-

-Entonces no puedes decirlo de esa manera- la voz de Hinata subía de tono- ¿siempre eres así?

-¿Cómo "así"?- el azabache se acercó más a ella, provocando una distancia corta entre los dos. Hinata quería escapar del lugar pero no podía ya que Sasuke la tenía acorralada totalmente.

-Tan frío, tan insensible...tan... tan Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico alzó su ceja exasperado.

-Te podría demostrar que no soy "tan frío tan insensible ni tan yo"- imitó la voz de Hinata pobremente.

-¿De...demostrar?

-Así es- suspiró cansado- dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no todo de mí es hielo ni un caparazón de piedra, también siento las emociones, Hinata.

-Pe...pero- la chica estaba roja como un tomate, se sentía nerviosa al escuchar hablar así a Sasuke- ¿cómo?

-Sólo dame la oportunidad, déjame conocerte más. Olvida ese pésimo y nefasto concepto que tienes sobre mí, por favor- chasqueó la lengua al decir la última palabra. Él nunca decía "por favor".

-No lo en...entiendo- Hinata trató de zafarse del agarre del azabache pero fue inútil- ¿demostrarme?

-No soy de las personas cursis, así que no esperes mucho de mí. Tampoco soy sobreprotector ni mucho menos. Sólo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Y en este preciso momento me estoy jugando todo mi orgullo y dignidad, lo volveré a repetir una vez más Hinata Hyuga y esto no lo debes tomar como un jueguito, con palabras reales y concisas. Y si acaso dudas de ellas, estoy seguro que me deberías dar con más razón la oportunidad- Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la Hyuga, la cual estaba hirviendo por la pena. Sonrió nuevamente, le agradaba el estado en que la chica se encontraba.

-No lo entiendo- Hinata se sentía incomoda por la cercanía mas no le desagradaba de todo. Una contradicción total.

-Poco a poco lo entenderás- respiró cerca de su oreja, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo a Hinata- sólo, sólo dime que sí.

Sasuke Uchiha. Dieciocho años. Un maniático del control y el más orgullo de la escuela. Un casanova total que prefería una noche de sexo a una relación estable, odiaba a las personas indecisas y tímidas. Detestaba el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra, consecuencia de la ruptura entre sus padres. Él juró jamás enamorarse, y ahora está frente a Hinata Hyuga, una chica que ha esperado por el amor. Insegura de sí misma y enamorada de un amor no correspondido.

-Yo...- Hinata volteó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, esperando alguna señal divina que le dijera que hacer. Sasuke Uchiha le daba miedo, pero a la vez le inspiraba cierto sentimiento que ella no identificaba- yo...

Sasuke se acercó todavía más a ella y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios. Hinata estaba más que roja, sus pies no reaccionaban. Su cuerpo seguía estático y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de un momento a otro.

-No he podido olvidarme de aquel beso, quizá para ti no significó nada. Pero para mí significó mucho. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo esto, debería estar en clase, o quizá haciéndome el interesante. Hinata Hyuga, tú provocas cosas extrañas en mí...

-Yo...yo... no sé qué decir. ¿Có...cómo será la oportunidad?- la chica apenas pudo hablar, dado que el dedo de Sasuke seguía colocado en sus finos labios.

-No seremos novios, no malinterpretes- corrigió Sasuke- seremos algo así como la mitad de todo. Quiero demostrarte que no soy una mala persona, quizá con el tiempo tú puedas sentir algo por mí. Mirarme como miras a Naruto. ¿Aceptas?

-Yo...- la chica sintió una gotita de sudor en sus sienes, sus piernas temblaban y algo en su pecho subía y bajaba como en un vaivén de emociones- a...acepto.

Sasuke sonrió con auto-satisfacción, no esperaba menos de Hinata. Tomó la mano de ella y sintió que ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que él.

-Tranquila...- susurró en su oído. Él sabía que eso emocionaba a las chicas, la manera sensual de su hablar se delataba- te demostraré que me importas.

Hinata se alejó rompiendo el ambiente que recién comenzaba. Sasuke la miró con disgusto, ¿qué había sido todo aquello?

-¿Qué pasa?- Sasuke se incorporó y carraspeó su garganta. Se había dejado llevar por el momento.

-T... te daré la oportunidad, pe...pero somos amigos, ¿cierto?- Hinata bajó la mirada.

-Sí, somos amigos- Sasuke rodó los ojos, no comprendía porque el cambio drástico de la ojiperla.

-Eso significa que ¿soy tu free?

Sasuke se llevó una mano a su rostro. Ser el free de alguien era ser amigos con derechos. Pero él no consideraría de ese modo la relación.

-No, Hinata no- respondió de forma seca- el que me des una oportunidad es valioso para mí. Te demostraré que no soy una roca, yo... ya lo he dicho y no lo volveré a repetir. Quiero que me mires como miras a Naruto.

-Pe... pero- jugó con sus dedos antes de hablar- ¿qué soy yo para ti?

Sasuke volteó su mirada, todavía no tenía una respuesta concisa. Y posiblemente se rompería la cabeza en buscarla.

-No lo sé- respondió, causando que Hinata hiciera una mueca de desaprobación- pero ten por seguro que eres alguien muy especial para mí.

-Sasuke, tengo miedo- confesó.

-¿Crees que yo no?

-Bueno, tú...tú eres Sasuke.

-Ya te he dicho que soy ser humano y también tengo mis miedos.

-¿Cuáles?

-Aún no es momento de decirlos...-


	13. Chapter 13

**_Entre miradas_**

๑ ๑ ๑

"_Cuando vivo solo sueño un horizonte falto de palabras. En la sombra y entre luces todo es negro para mi mirada. Si tú no estás junto a mí. . .aquí"_

๑ ๑ ๑

Sasuke metió las manos a sus bolsillos, sus pasos eran lentos. Dio un par de bostezos pero de repente sintió que muchas personas lo seguían. Paró en seco y volteó inmediatamente.

-¡Sasuke!- una chica de cabellos rosas se acercó- ¡por favor! Debes aceptar el protagónico de la obra, ¡por favor!

Sasuke alzó su ceja con molestia. Ya les había dicho que no participaría en esa obra.

-No- contestó fríamente- busca a otra persona y dile a Deidara que no te use para convencerme.

Ino estaba junto a Sakura, la rubia se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-Pero Sasuke, ¿estás consciente? Será una obra muy importante, incluso recaudaremos fondos para el Instituto, ¿no te gustaría? Incluso Sasori te propondrá algo bastante interesante si aceptas. No pierdes nada, no es como si fuera una obra conocida a nivel mundial. Vendrán algunos padres de familia y ya...

-¿Solamente?- dijo con sarcasmo- ya les dije que no me interesa. Y no quiero que vuelvan a tocar el tema, estoy seguro de que hay más chicos dispuestos a ser el protagonista.

-Es una pena- el hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos cansados se acercó hacia el grupito- podría jurar que tienes el don de la actuación.

Sasuke se echo a reír por varios segundos. Ante la mirada incrédula de Ino y Sakura, quienes jamás lo habían visto reír.

-Esas obras me las puedo pasar por el arco del triunfo.

-Chicas- Sasori las miró- ¿podrían dejarme un momento con Sasuke?- ambas asintieron y caminaron con pasos apresurados.

-Qué fastidio, ya dije que no.

-Solo escúchame, Sasuke. Es importante la obra de teatro, incluso eres bastante popular por ello... te propongo lo siguiente.

Sasuke gruñó.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes elegir a la protagonista, no importa si es mayor de edad si va o no en la escuela, ¿qué dices?

-Esto es un verdadero fastidio, ni así lograrán convencerme. No quiero actuar y punto.

Sasori bajó la mirada.

-Es una pena, pensé que te gustaría actuar con Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Hinata Hyuga? Ella es demasiado tímida como para actuar- cruzó sus brazos. Se imaginó el nervio que le debería dar a la chica estar frente a un auditorio lleno de gente, la pobre apenas y podía hablar con una persona. Pero eso era parte de su personalidad y eso le provocaba una sensación agradable al Uchiha. Por ello Hinata era única.

-Oh- Sasori se llevó la mano al pecho- ¿no lo sabías? Ella es parte del elenco, claro que no es la protagonista ni mucho menos, sino que ella está desde primer año de preparatoria en el taller de teatro. No participa mucho en las obras pero hace apariciones como extra, pero cuando supo que la obra iba a ser del cuento infantil de "Sharingan y Byakugan" se emocionó y dijo que le gustaría participar ya que le recordaba a alguien.

Sasuke suspiró, nunca imaginó que Hinata Hyuga fuera parte de esas obras teatrales. No se sintió decepcionado pero tampoco fue como si le agradara la idea de que fuera vista por todos los chicos de la escuela.

-No- respondió de nuevo- si ella quiere ser la protagonista está bien- aunque en el fondo no era así- me es indiferente lo que ella quiera.

-¿Ah sí?- Sasori alzó sus cejas- yo creo que no, pero está bien si tú no quieres participar respetaré tu decisión. En ese caso creo a ella le gustará mucho el papel de protagónico en una obra que incluso reconozco se la sabe de memoria, además- alzó su dedo con maestría- había otro chico interesado, en realidad eran dos pero es algo que todavía no he decidido, ¿podrías asesorarme? Estoy seguro que los conoces.

-¿Cómo porque debería asesorarte? Tú eres el que hace las obras, incluso en este momento estoy perdiendo mi tiempo- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino algunos pasos. Sasori se recargó en la pared con tranquilidad y exclamó con voz alta.

-Se trata de Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka, ¿a quién me recomiendas?

Sasuke paró en seco. Sus pies no reaccionaron, sintió una oleada de enojo en su interior. No se imaginaba a "su Hinata" con Naruto o con Kiba en una obra teatral. Eso le asqueaba.

-¿A qué viene esto?- se sintió mentalmente culpable por darle tanta importancia, pero la realidad es que Hinata le importaba más de lo que debería.

-Son los otros chicos que morirían porque yo les rogara ser protagonistas- Sasori sonrió- pero tú te niegas, lo cual es una verdadera lástima. Estoy seguro de que Deidara ya no pondrá tanto entusiasmo en el vestuario, ¿sabes? Eres su inspiración.

Sasuke sintió un tic en su ojo derecho, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras sentía la imagen mental de Deidara con su persona...

-¡Yo no quiero participar en esa obra! ¡No quiero!- hablaba en voz baja mientras sus pies lo llevaban hasta la cafetería- no seré el protagonista.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Él no tenía el don innato de la actuación, y era como había dicho Ino, no era una obra a nivel mundial ni nada de eso. Era una simplona adaptación de un cuento infantil publicado por alguna persona. Un cuento que ni siquiera se atrevió a leer en sus años de infancia. Siguió caminando por los estrechos pasillos de su escuela. Incluso ahora el sol parecía brillar más para Sasuke Uchiha y no era porque el clima estuviera estupendo, tampoco se debía a la primavera, el invierno estaba en su apogeo pero él sentía el verano en su corazón lo cual sonaba demasiado cursi incluso para su persona.

Sus manos se escondieron en sus bolsillos mientras seguía en sus más remotos pensamientos, su vida había cambiado un poco, ya no era tan monótona y llena de mujeres como hacia meses atrás, incluso dejo de ir a la fiestas de la hermandad a las que Itachi eventualmente lo invitaba. Y todo se debía a una chica... y eso le aterraba a Sasuke. Él se había negado a experimentar esa pequeña cosa que le llamamos "amor" ¿pero por qué? Por mucho tiempo él creyó que era mejor vivir el momento y sentir el cuerpo de otra mujer y ya. Pero Hinata era diferente a todos esos cuerpos y esas mujeres, su esencia incluso lograba despertar en él expresiones y gestos que no conocía, con ella era otra persona... y eso también le daba miedo. El mayor miedo de Sasuke no era una araña ni una cucaracha, mucho menos... su mayor miedo era Hinata Hyuga.

Él solía ser un chico que caminaba por los pasillos sintiendo su ego hasta el cielo cuando las chicas lo miraban y cuchicheaban sobre lo bien que se veía o cuando simplemente lo asechaban con la mirada. Sin embargo ahora le causaba un poco de pena por ellas, él no era una persona especial y lo que era peor es que ni siquiera le importaba las vidas de esas fangirls que día a día lo asechaban en el salón, en el pasillo o en la cafetería.

Algo en su alrededor llamó su atención de una manera especial, estaba a pocos metros del salón de clases. Era Hinata quien se encontraba animadamente con Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke se quedó parado casi recargado en la pared mostrando un ceño ligeramente fruncido y cruzó sus brazos, unos cien metros los separaban del principio del pasillo hasta el final. Justo donde estaba su salón.

Kiba la agarró de los hombros y despeinó el cabello de Hinata y ella le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más grande, dio pequeños saltitos y lo abrazó. Sasuke alzó su ceja, ella jamás le sonreía así, incluso podía sentir que ella le temía y él no entendía por qué. Es cierto que era una persona fría y un poco áspera, pero tampoco era la peor persona del mundo ni mucho menos el hombre más miserable.

Sasuke siguió poniendo su mirada en ellos sin despegar su visión ni un solo segundo de ese par. Ella movió sus labios o eso parecía y Kiba regresó caminando hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Se le veía con un semblante relajado, su mochila estaba puesta en un solo hombro, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro. Las miradas de ellos se cruzaron por un efímero momento pero Kiba pasó de largo de Sasuke sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Algo dentro de su estomago se revolvió, y no era precisamente por la sensación del hambre. Caminó sigilosamente hacia el salón de clases. La siguiente clase debería iniciar en tres minutos –según su reloj-. En el lugar de junto de la ventana se encontraba Hinata, su cabello estaba perfectamente alaciado y una tímida sonrisa recorría su rostro aunado a un leve sonrojo que era característico en ella. Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo electrizó desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Él nunca la veía así cuando ella estaba con él, y esa era la realidad. Temía que por más que se esforzara ella nunca le prestará un poco de su atención.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, como ya era costumbre. Y ella no lo saludó, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a pesar de que él le había dicho que cambiaría para demostrarle que no era esa persona que ella creía. Sintió que si él decía un saludo su orgullo Uchiha se iría el reverendo caño. Pero si no le hablaba sentiría esa sensación de algo dentro de sí mismo quebrándose. Una sensación parecida a la preocupación.

Hinata seguía sonriendo y en realidad miraba hacia el infinito, para ella todo lo que estaba a su alrededor eran meramente personas y nada más. Estaba feliz, no lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde que su madre le regaló aquella bufanda o quién sabe... pero ella en realidad se sentía viva, ya no era una "muerta en vida", después de todo la vida seguía.

Sasuke la observó de reojo y seguía sin comprender como ella se veía tan feliz a pesar de que apenas un día atrás se veía terriblemente triste. Era como si ayer hubiese conocido a una Hinata y hoy a otra, algo que incluso para él era muy difícil, nunca fue bueno siendo empático con los demás...

-¡Hinata!- Naruto sonrió mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes y agitando sus manos como un remolino- ¡Hola!

La chica parpadeó varias veces antes de poder contestar.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¡Oye! Hemos dejado una plática pendiente... ¿te parece que nos veamos hoy a las tres en el café de Decey?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, ¿de acá a cuando su mejor amigo casi hermano no lo saludaba? Pero lo que era todavía más sospechoso, ¿desde cuándo le hablaba tan animadamente a Hinata? Y si a eso le sumamos más cosas, Naruto era él chico del cual Hinata estuvo enamorada.

Y ese era un detalle que no debía dejar pasar por alto.

-Yo...- la chica tartamudeó- ¿puede ser otro día?

-¿Eh?- Naruto se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca- supongo que sí, me alegra que te veas tan... ¿bien?

Y esa fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Me he enterado que hoy se estrena una película de una saga que a ti te agrada- dijo Naruto- ¿te parece si vamos el fin de semana?

Sasuke apretó ligeramente más su pluma mientras observaba la reacción de Hinata, obviamente ella diría no, ¿verdad?

-¿Enserio? Bueno si me he enterado pero... ¿no se supone sale dentro de dos semanas?

-Sí, pero...- Naruto agitó sus boletos- ¡esta es una premier!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos todavía más, ahora que lo pensaba el abuelo de Naruto trabajaba de gerente o una cosa así, según recordaba, ¿acaso podía ser que así consiguió los boletos? De otra manera era casi imposible incluso comprando los boletos por Internet...

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Hinata dejó escapar un grito de felicidad al mismo tiempo que observaba el boleto- es la película en donde hablan de esa adaptación del cuento de "Sharingan y Byakugan" ¿en verdad lo recordaste?

Naruto asintió.

-Es cierto que nos distanciamos durante algunos años, pero recuerdo que eventualmente decías que era tu cuento favorito y que incluso habías ido a todas las obras teatrales con tus padres y con Hanabi-chan.

Una pequeña mueca se mostró en ella y aquellos ojos aperlados parecieron apagarse por un instante y Sasuke estuvo consciente de ese cambio. Se debía a que en aquel entonces los padres de ella vivían... quizá eso removió recuerdos en Hinata, pensó.

-Gracias- la chica bajó su mirada- es muy lindo de tu parte pero...no lo sé, debo pedirle permiso... bueno yo te aviso.

Naruto ladeó su cabeza.

-¡Claro! No hay problema y en cuanto a ti- señaló a Sasuke- no le pedí a ero-sennin un boleto de estos porque sé que tú aborreces cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con cosas románticas.

Sasuke asintió con un enfado sobre normal en él.

-Parece que conoces mucho sobre los gustos de Hinata.

La chica volteó rápidamente hacia su compañero.

-Es raro que Kakashi no haya llegado- interrumpió- quizá...

-¿No es así Naruto?- Sasuke ignoró por completo la delgada voz de quien estaba a lado suyo.

-Uh, bueno yo conozco a Hinata desde la secundaria cuando tu ibas en Sakurasao, aquella escuela en el norte, ¡de veras! Ella ama ese cuento y en cuanto supe que la saga iba a tener una continuación le pedí a ero-sennin que me diera dos boletos.

-Qué fastidio- chasqueó su lengua.

Sasuke preguntaría más cosas pero sabía que incluso estaba actuando de forma irracional, muy fuera de sí. Él tenía todo bajo control, era un maniático del control, ¿A dónde se había ido esa "súper habilidad"?

-Uh, entiendo pero... tengo buenas noticias, ¡ya no serás el protagonista!

Algunas chicas aledañas al lugar de Sasuke voltearon ligeramente interesadas, no era novedad de que Naruto era un chistoso y el mejor amigo de Sasuke, el cuál era un adonis tan perfecto que incluso verlo dolía.

-¿Ibas a ser el protagonista de la obra?- Hinata le dirigió la palabra por primera vez- ¿en serio Sasuke?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡No te preocupes, teme!- las chicas dirigieron la mirada a Naruto- ¡Sasori me escogió como el protagonista!

Ligeros cuchicheos se escuchaban a lo lejos, algunas murmuraban que como era posible que Sasori hubiese elegido a Naruto sobre Sasuke, pero lo que pocos sabía era que el azabache se había negado rotundamente al puesto.

Hinata dejó escapar un grito de emoción y se contuvo a sonreír. En el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba que alguien familiar fuera quien fuera el protagonista, Sasori le había propuesto que ella fuera la princesa de esa adaptación a obra y ella le había dicho en ese entonces que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo. En realidad no le incomodaba que Naruto fuera el príncipe de ese cuento, ni mucho menos pero... en el fondo sabía que tampoco estaría del todo cómoda.

-¿Aceptarás ser mi princesa de ese cuento, Hinata?

Las chicas que estaban impresionadas por la conversación abrieron sus ojos. Pero nadie se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Sasuke, el cual literalmente echaba humo de las orejas. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y duro como una piedra. Ni siquiera miraba a Hinata, su mirada estaba puesta en su mejor amigo.

-¿Mi princesa?- preguntó con sarcasmo- ¿ya eres un Don Juan?

Naruto negó.

-Sólo le pregunto a Hinata si aceptaría.

-Pareció ser otro tipo de confesión- espetó el Uchiha- me suena un poco más a declaración de amor.

Incluso esas palabras de su boca parecían lejanas. Hinata se ruborizó al máximo y las demás chicas enrojecieron al oír pronunciar aquella vaga palabra que Sasuke jamás decía: amor.

Sin embargo, y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo...

-Perdonen, verán... me he perdido por los caminos de la vida y...

Naruto volteó y se tapó la cara, Kakashi Hatake había llegado y ese no era un buen augurio... ya podía verse recursando diez veces la materia hasta ser un anciano, o peor aún no terminar nunca la escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Este fic pronto llegará a su recta final, pero antes... en fin, no les cuento por que si no ya les estaría diciendo el clímax. ¡Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Entre miradas_**

๑ ๑ ๑

Tengo un "te extraño" atorado en mi orgullo, que no me deja ni respirar.

๑ ๑ ๑

Hinata observó a Sasuke de reojo, la voz de Kakashi se escuchaba tan lejana... el profesor de edad adulta escribía números y ecuaciones mientras decía que servían para tales problemas. Pero para Hinata esos apenas eran trazos en un espacio, su voz entraba por un oído y salía por el otro, sus palabras se borraban en un instante sin dar pie a que se quedaran un poco en sus memorias.

Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos, su mirada estaba puesta en el frente del salón. Los demás presentes anotaban lo que el maestro apuntaba y uno que otro platicaba en voz baja de temas que Hinata no podía escuchar y que además no eran de su interés personal. Interiormente se sentía feliz, incluso más que otros días. En realidad Neji les había comunicado la noche pasada que se quedaría a vivir en Konohoa y que se encargaría de todos los asuntos legales de lo que quedó de la Empresa. Por otro lado, ella y Hanabi volvieron a platicar como antes... y por si eso fuera poco, Kiba la recibió con una grata noticia: Akamaru tendría cachorros. Para Hinata eso significaba mucho, ya que ese perrito fue el que alguna vez ella y su hermana encontraron en el parque, pero se sentía extraña, una sensación que no había experimentado antes la embriagó en su pecho y se trataba de Sasuke. El día anterior el chico le dijo que cambiaría para demostrar que no era aquella persona que ella creía que era.

Pero Hinata tenía sus dudas, Sasuke era Sasuke. El chico más popular de la escuela y que era –desde su opinión- guapo. El chico medía alrededor de un metro con ochenta centímetros. Su piel era ligeramente morena, ojos oscuros y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. Quizá por el gimnasio, eso era lo que algunas chicas señalaban cuando lo veían con ropa ajustada. Hinata Hyuga consideraba aquellos detalles irrelevantes, las apariencias físicas estaban de sobra. Pero lo que no lograba entender por más que lo pensara era porque Sasuke se estaba empeñando en estar con ella y tratar de "demostrar" que era una persona digna. No lo entendía. Ella no era una chica popular, era conocida por algunos pero eso no quería decir que fuera como Ino quién era una porrista de la escuela y sobresalía mucho en esa área. Tampoco era como Sakura, quién era la presidente del consejo estudiantil. Hinata no tenía un cuerpo perfecto como las chicas de las películas ni mucho menos era sobresaliente en la escuela.

Cierto escalofrío le recorrió cuando sintió la mirada de Sasuke puesta fijamente sobre ella. Sus ojos negros la recorrieron por todo el rostro, ella no pudo hacer más que congelarse por ese instante.

-¿Sasuke?- nombró su nombre con una voz casi imperceptible.

El chico volteó su mirada y se hizo de oídos sordos. Él no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba tranquilo cuando en realidad estaba enojado. Pero tampoco lo admitiría abiertamente, y lo que sentía no era un enojo habitual de esos que se te pasan en unos minutos sino que probablemente le duraría todo el día.

Su pluma trazaba ligeras líneas sobre el papel cuadriculado de su libreta, en ocasiones la apretaba más cuando recordaba a Naruto diciéndole esas cosas a "su Hinata".

-Sasuke- la chica tocó ligeramente su hombro, un roce casi imperceptible para Sasuke de no haber sido que él estaba atento a cada movimiento de ella- estás haciendo mucho ruido con tu...

Kakashi lo miraba seriamente. Dejó el marcador del pizarrón sobre el escritorio y alzó sus cejas con una leve sorpresa. De repente todo fue silencio y pocos entendían que era lo que había provocado que el maestro parara con su habitual dictado de problemas.

-Desde hace unos minutos, o mejor dicho desde que inició la clase he escuchado un ruido que me taladra los oídos.

Sasuke alzó los hombros y acomodó cuidadosamente su pluma junto al cuaderno.

-Entiendo.

Kakashi se giró y siguió anotando más formulas, al tiempo que retomaba su dictado.

-¿Tienes algo?- preguntó Hinata.

Pero Sasuke no contestó, y esta vez fingió ignorarla.

Hinata compendió que él no quería hablar al respecto.

Una vez que terminó la clase, todos salieron apresuradamente hacia los pasillos para perderse entre la multitud que se dirigía a la cafetería- el único lugar decente en esa escuela- y se debe definir por decente ya que no había ningún otro lugar en donde pudieras sentarte a comer algo a la redonda.

Hinata titubeó sobre levantarse y tapar el sol con un dedo. No comprendía las actitudes de su compañero y estaba lejos de ser empática con él ya que siempre era reservado en todas sus cosas, pero el quedarse de brazos cruzados haría que sintiera cierto tipo de culpabilidad, aunque no debería sentirse culpable por ello.

Pero Sasuke se levantó de su lugar con una tranquilidad impresionante y sin verla siguió su camino hacia la puerta del salón. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y decidió no mirar hacia atrás, aun si Hinata lo seguía él la ignoraría. Ese era el plan y como era costumbre mantendría ese control.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza en forma reprobatoria. Una vez más no pudo hablar con él, Sasuke para ella no era un amigo pero tampoco era un desconocido ni era un punto medio entonces... ¿qué era? Él se preocupaba cuando ella le pasaba algo, claro... muy a su manera, muy al estilo Uchiha, también era un poco más abierto con ella. Pero sólo un poco. Sin embargo no entendía nada de eso.

-¡Hinata!- Naruto entró al salón de clases- parece que hoy tienen buena comida en la cafetería.

Ella sonrió.

-Hace cinco minutos terminó la clase y ya estás comiendo, eso fue rápido.

-¡Claro!- alzó los puños- ¿te parece si caminamos un poco? Creo que incluso aquí hace más frío que afuera.

-Uh... supongo que sí.

Hinata caminó con pasos lentos, Naruto comía apresuradamente un emparedado hecho a base de queso y jamón.

-Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo.

-Ah, es verdad.

-Verás... quiero ser honesto contigo antes de que las cosas lleguen a malinterpretarse.

Hinata paró en seco y observó la expresión de Naruto.

-Yo...yo...- empezó a sonrojarse- por favor, no lo digas. Sé lo que dirás y... te aseguro que eso ya es pasado, ahora yo...

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Uh?- su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate

-Hace tiempo te dije que me gustaba Sakura y aún me gusta. También te dije que había otra chica que me agradaba, eran tiempos diferentes. Jóvenes y más tontos todavía.

-Es verdad...

-De todos modos, las clases terminarán muy pronto y posiblemente ya no nos veremos tan seguido como ahora, por ello creo es importante... no sé cómo decirlo pero supongo que debería decir que me gustabas.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente.

-Pero en aquel entonces era muy confuso, eras como mi mejor amiga o algo así, y como que enamorarse de tu amiga no era lo mejor ¿verdad? ¿Te imaginas si te hubiera lastimado? No me lo perdonaría. Y con Sakura sé que ella es algo así como un amor platónico, tampoco es como si me fuera a morir por sus continuos desprecios pero creo era importante decirlo.

-¿Te gustaba?- Hinata repitió esa frase en voz alta.

-Uh, sí. Pero escucha bien, yo te quiero y mucho, eres una gran amiga. Sin embargo yo no soy quién tú buscas. Al contrario hay una persona que estoy seguro que estaría dispuesto a dar su corazón por ti.

-¿Su corazón?

-Ah sí, sé que eso sonó demasiado cursi pero es la verdad, el _"teme" _está enamorado de ti. Él no me lo ha dicho pero es más que obvio, se nota a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué?- desde la perspectiva de Hinata eso era casi imposible. Agitó sus manos desesperadamente para después quedarse en un estado de trance por el shock emocional que tuvo.

-Planeta tierra llamando a Hinata... ¡Sasuke está enamorado de ti!

-¿Pero cómo? Yo... yo no soy de esas chicas que...

-Es un tipo extremadamente raro, incluso para mí ha sido una gran revelación. Pero lo conozco y puedo notar ciertas expresiones que nunca he visto en él con una mujer. El porqué ni el cómo lo conozco, quizá deberías platicarlo con él... quién sabe, quizá...

-No- negó con su cabeza- seguramente debe ser una alucinación, él es él, es decir es... ¡Sasuke! De ninguna manera podría fijarse en mí. Soy una chica ordinaria que no tiene algo en especial, también somos totalmente opuestos. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-Puede ser- Naruto frunció su ceño- pero incluso los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

-Pero... no, es imposible.

-¡Vamos! Te aseguro que no es imposible, es más posible de lo que tú crees. Y tengo un plan para demostrarte que él destila amor por ti.

Hinata retrocedió un paso, en ese momento quería correr y desaparecer. Su mente no procesaba las palabras de Naruto ni mucho menos la revelación de que él gustaba de ella. Eso era un golpe bastante duro, haber tenido un amor correspondido pero que no haya funcionado. O quizá para Hinata no era tan correspondido y ella mejor que nadie sabía que no todo en la vida es color rosa.

-No, no y no- alzó poco a poco su voz sorprendiéndose a sí misma por esa actitud- Sasuke... él es él. Ya lo he dicho y te puedo asegurar que tus visiones son... inapropiadas, Naruto.

-¿Hinata? Te desconozco, yo conozco a Sasuke y sé lo que te digo...

-Naruto- ella se acercó a él y se puso de puntitas, dado que la diferencia de alturas era bastante notoria- déjalo así, yo no quiero que Sasuke me vea como una molestia.

El rubio sintió el leve roce de la chica en su hombro, Hinata bajó la mirada con un sonrojo bastante evidente.

-Yo... ¿en verdad te gusté?- parecía más un monólogo que una pregunta hacía él.

-Eres una gran persona y sí, sí me gustaste. Pero preferí tener una buena amistad a romperla por alguna de mis tonterías. Ya sabes, nunca se me ha dado eso de las relaciones con las chicas soy un poco _bruto_.

-Entiendo... pero... – Hinata negó nuevamente- lo siento, supongo que es momento de ingresar al salón de nuevo.

Volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que habían recorrido una distancia considerable en aquellos diez minutos de plática. Naruto tiró el empaque de su emparedado. Su rostro denotaba una expresión seria, algo totalmente atípico en su actitud. Pero Hinata no quería preguntar el motivo, además ella se sentía totalmente rara.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

Naruto y Hinata voltearon al escuchar esa voz. Sin duda era la de Sasuke, ella se apresuró a caminar un poco más hacia la voz y se encontró con una escena no muy grata.

Sakura Haruno era la presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Era el último año de clases para ellos y por supuesto que últimamente ella se había ocupado de todos los preparativos para el fin de año y que todo fuera perfecto, la vicepresidenta –quien además era capitana del equipo de porristas- era su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Eran inseparables, una unión como uña y mugre.

Las manos pálidas de la presidente estaban sobre el pecho de Sasuke, los dos estaban pegados contra la pared. Hinata parpadeó un par de veces por la escena. Una mueca se hizo visible en la expresión de Sasuke, fue en un breve momento en el cual Hinata giró su cuerpo para correr hacia el salón de clases la ruta que originalmente seguía con su acompañante.

-¡Hinata!-

Sasuke empujó ligeramente a Sakura y la dejó parada a mitad del pasillo, por suerte era un día en el que los estudiantes preferían estar amontonados en la cafetería comprando el café que ahí vendían. Naruto ladeó su cabeza y miró fulminantemente a Sasuke.

-A veces pienso que el tonto no soy yo- dijo Naruto- ¿qué pasó?

Sasuke golpeó ligeramente la pared en un intento desesperado por correr hacia donde ella se había ido, pero Naruto cerró el paso impidiéndole seguir más adelante.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hacer lo que haces?- espetó Sasuke- a decir verdad, tú y Hinata no son muy unidos...

-Creo no es momento de hablar de esto aquí- Naruto señaló a Sakura con la mirada, quién seguía parada en el mismo lugar- sé prudente, teme.

Sasuke bufó molesto, no comprendía absolutamente nada. Su día había sido extraño, comenzando con aquella repentina actitud de Hinata y terminando con los lloriqueos de una de sus fangirls.

Él simplemente había salido hacia la cafetería en busca de algún líquido caliente y también esperaba disipar sus dudas y actitudes acerca de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Ya podía admitirlo, pero no quería ser obvio. Posiblemente tardó en reconocer que todos esos piquetes y revoloteos dentro de su ser se debían a algo estúpido y complejo a la vez, una gran contradicción que nunca en su vida sintió, estar enamorado. Pero para él eso era todavía más traumante de lo que de por sí parecía. Tampoco es como si fuera a gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado y regalar cartas y detalles tontos que desde su perspectiva eran tonterías, mas no podía pasar por alto la confusión que emanaba por ella. Frente a él pasó Sakura, quizá fue una mera casualidad ya que la chica inmediatamente le sonrió y se acercó a preguntarle sobre el protagónico de la obra. Sasuke le reafirmó lo que de antemano ya se sabía, que él no participaría. Y esa también era una de las cosas que lo atormentaban; su mejor amigo en la obra con Hinata Hyuga, ¿karma?, ¿una venganza de Sasori hacia él por no aceptar un papel en una obra?, o quizá destino.

-Deberías haber aceptado-

La voz de Sakura hizo eco en su mente.

-Está bien- fue lo único que Sasuke contestó en el momento.

Caminó algunos pasos y sintió de nueva cuenta la presencia de Sakura, en ocasiones ella tendía a ser bastante persuasiva.

-Oye, pero Sasori me dijo que tú puedes estar en la obra si todavía quieres... quizá no como el actor principal quizá como el secundario.

-No me interesa.

En ese instante Sasuke se giró dándole la espalda decidido a ir por su café.

-¡Oye!- la voz chillona de ella retumbó en sus oídos, molestándole de gran manera- me preguntaba si... no sé cómo decirlo pero, quizá podríamos hablar de algunos asuntos.

-No-

-¡Estoy harta!- hizo un puchero y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos- siempre me rechazas y no entiendo por qué, Sasuke... ¡me gustas! Sé que esto quizá no sea novedad para ti y que pienses que soy una más de las chicas tontas que se enamora de ti pero te aseguro que lo que siento es real, tan real que...- se acercó a él rápidamente, y tomó las manos morenas de Sasuke.

Lo demás eran detalles que él no prefería recordar. La sensación en sus labios era indescriptible y no en un sentido agradable sino en uno tornado en aborrecedor.

La mirada de Naruto le calaba, mas no lo demostraría. A final de cuentas eran mejores amigos casi hermanos.

-Sakura es punto y aparte, _dobe-_

La chica se auto abrazaba y contenía las lágrimas, su tez era pálida y sus labios rosados ahora se habían tornado grisáceos.

-Tú... ¿te gusta?- Sakura lo miró con sus ojos verdes- ¿te gusta Hinata Hyuga?

Sasuke abrió ligeramente más sus ojos, apretó sus puños y en ese momento quiso golpearla tanto como pudiera, mas sabía que eso era incorrecto o por lo menos una pequeña parte de su ser se lo decía.

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura!- Naruto fingió una sonrisa- he estado pensando acerca de los arreglos que comentaste el otro día con Ino en la junta. Un color rojo quizá se vea bien.

La atmosfera se había vuelto un poco diferente gracias al comentario de Naruto.

-Ah, sobre eso- la voz desganada de Sakura era evidente- puede ser, hay que consultarlo con Ino.

-Increíble que en dos semanas ya estemos en exámenes finales y que en tres y media nos vayamos de aquí, ¡de veras!

Sasuke mordió su labio, a veces admiraba la forma en que su amigo podía transformar una conversación estresante en una diferente y alegre.

-Es verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa por los finales.

Sakura y Naruto conversaban un tanto animados, pero para Sasuke eso era molesto. ¿Acaso habían olvidado lo que hace apenas cinco minutos pasó? Y es que claro, él ya no pudo comprar su café, ni mucho menos una bebida. Y qué decir del tonto beso que ella le plantó.

Sintió un tic, que últimamente lo acompañaba y caminó hacia el pasillo del salón, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más Naruto y Sakura lo alcanzaron.

-Venga, ya... puedo decir finalmente que he besado a Sasuke.

Un silencio se hizo presente mientras los tres caminaban.

-Uh, yo... ¿Sasuke besa bien?- preguntó Naruto- no es que me interese demasiado pero es una curiosidad tremenda, ¿te dejó baba, Sakura?

La chica se puso colorada hasta las orejas y Sasuke simplemente soltó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-¡Estúpido!- agitó su puño y lo movió una velocidad impresionante haciendo que Naruto recibiría un buen golpe- fue uno de "pico" ni siquiera fue como tal uno, además... aquí lo importante es otra cosa. He comprobado que Sasuke ni siquiera le interesó en lo más mínimo.

-Felicidades, Haruno. Te has dado cuenta- la voz de Sasuke sonaba molesta.

-Eres un insensible, ¿no tienes sentimientos? No me la creo que te guste Hinata, es algo...

Sasuke agarró del hombro con brusquedad a Sakura.

-A mí no me gusta Hinata Hyuga, ella es una chica más.

Pero probablemente se arrepentiría de sus propias mentiras al ver de reojo una figura bastante conocida y anhelada por él.

Era Hinata Hyuga quién estaba escuchado todo sentada en el pasillo.


End file.
